The Sword and the Demon
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: Traveling to the Capital to save her Village, things went haywire on the very first day...almost being raped by drunk soldiers only to be saved only for the savior to KO her only for her to wake up to a sight of Hell, how will Tatsuni manage to make a living in this world? Fem-Tatsumi (OC); Pairings undecided. Rated M for language and possible limes.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings all, to this, the first ever full length, M-rated, Fem-Tatsumi, Akame ga Kill Fanfiction.**

 **Limes may appear in later chapters, but no Lemons.**

 **Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.**

 **Unlike my previous stories, this one will only hold single chapters.**

 **…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill!**

 **Chapter 1, Enter the Swordswoman**

The white haired female looked at the wanted poster in her hand that the pink haired sniper had brought into the base.

"When did this get released?" she asked.

"Yesterday, shortly before I left the Capital, Boss." The pinkette answered.

The white haired female sighed, before handing the page to the raven haired girl beside her.

 **Wanted, Dead or Alive**

 **Name:** unknown

 **Alias:** Bloody Bitch

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** unknown

 **Height:** approximately 1.7m

 **Reason:** The cold blooded murder of an entire noble family, numerous accounts of Man slaughter upon the Imperial Guard, The theft of money from the Imperial bank

 **Reward:** 40.000 Credits for any confirmed sightings of this person. 100.000 Credits for the body, 200.000 if captured and delivered alive

…

"Anything from our agents in the Bounty Hunters Guild?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Only that the investigators determined the height and gender after investigating the…'crime scenes'." Was the answer. "As for the Alias, apparently they found a picture of the prime minister in the guest room of the noble family, with the words 'Mother Fucker' written on it in blood."

"Eh? I am already liking her style." The white haired female said.

"…we need to find her…" the black haired girl said. "…and if she is a threat…Eliminate her!"

Later that day, Capital city

A female with ankle length hazel colored hair was walking down the main street, looking at the various wares being sold at the stores on the sides.

Her name was Tatsuni and she had arrived at the Capital three days ago, waiting for her two friends to arrive, as they had gotten separated during their journey, but the first night she spent in the Capital had gone south almost immediately.

She sighed, remembering the wanted posters that appeared yesterday evening, but didn't regret doing what had to be done.

"Well, aren't you a beauty…" a soldier who reeked of Ale said, walking up to her.

"Who, me?" Tatsuni asked, turning towards the approaching soldier.

"Who else? Come with us and we can have a good time." He all but ordered.

"Forgive me, but I must decline." She told him. She turned to walk away, only to walk right into another soldier who reeked just as much as the first one did.

"Please…We insist." A third one said.

Tatsuni felt herself being grabbed by several drunk males and dragged into an alleyway. Her cries for help went unanswered by the general populace. Once they were out of sight of the population, she was violently thrown against the wall and three of the soldiers were about to begin tearing her clothes off.

"Eliminate!" Moments later each of them felt a cut on their necks and before any of them realized it, strange markings crept outward from said cuts. The soldiers didn't have time to shout out before they died.

Tatsuni looked at her savior, only to see a girl around her age with very long black hair, black clothes, red tie and red armguards.

The girl turned around, giving Tatsuni a clear view of her face. She had an unmarked face and deep red eyes.

Tatsuni immediately recognized the girl from the wanted posters.

"Wow…what a beauty…" she muttered, fear and a bit of awe in her voice. She also felt her heart beating somewhat faster and her body heat up slightly.

Akame's face didn't even move a muscle as she studied Tatsuni…but the brunette had the feeling she was pissed at something.

Meanwhile a short distance away and up

"Is it just me or is Akame taking longer than usual to decide what to do?" a busty blonde female asked.

"You are right…usually by now she'd have either KO'd them or killed them." Her green haired companion said. As if on cue they saw Akame lift her sword…and bring the pommel crashing into the girls temple, making her crumple.

"That…is the first time I ever saw her KO someone like that…" the green haired one said.

Before the blonde could say anything, Akame returned.

"Let's go and find 'Bloody Bitch'." Akame said. "And then go get some meat."

The other two sweat dropped at her second set of words…

Before they could leave they heard a squad of soldiers run into the alleyway.

"They were last seen entering this…alley…way…" one of them said, taking breaks between words towards the end as they came across the group of dead soldiers and one unconscious female.

"Did she do this?" one of the soldiers shouted.

Another soldier looked over Tatsuni.

"No sir. She has been hit hard on the temple…she's out cold." The soldier said.

"And who the hell are these guys? I have never seen them before." Another soldier said, kicking one of the dead soldiers.

The leader took a closer look at the gear the dead soldiers carried.

"Standard issue armor…" he said.

"So they are soldiers, just not from our barracks." The soldier holding Tatsuni said.

"That would be the case, but this armor is standard issue for the private mercenaries that Captain Ogre commands." The other soldiers stiffened at the words from their leader.

"That…I hope no one here says this, but good riddance…" the soldier holding Tatsuni, now wrapped in a cloak, said. "Anyway, what should we do with her?"

"We don't have time to take her to the hospital…we need to go and search the area. Captain Ogre's men or not, there was still a murder here." The Captain said.

The soldier regretted having to put the girl back on the ground, but he couldn't deny the truth behind the leader words. By now though, Akame, the blonde and the green haired person had disappeared.

With Akame

"Ne, Akame…why did it take you so long to decide what to do with that girl?" the blonde asked.

"She smelled of blood." Akame responded. "And there was something else about her that I couldn't figure out."

With Tatsuni, late that night

Tatsuni returned to the land of the living and found herself hanging by her hands from the ceiling of a dark room. The next thing she realized was that she was completely devoid of clothing.

Next, to her horror, she noticed the corpses either hanging from the ceiling as she is or locked away in cages.

She was knocked out of her horror when she recognized the body next to her.

"S-Sayo…" she muttered, feeling her heart fall, seeing the lifeless body of her close friend.

"Ieasu!" she added recognizing the messy hair of her other close friend, though he was locked away in a cage.

"Oh…so that is what their names were…" a new voice, filled with malice said. Tatsuni tried looking behind her but couldn't see who it was.

"What do you want?" Tatsuni called out.

"Very simple…" the voice came from in front of her this time.

Out of the shadows walked a young girl with curly blonde hair. In her hands was a syringe and needle as well as a spiked bull-whip.

Putting the whip on a stand nearby, the girl approached, brandishing the syringe and needle.

"It is unfair that a country bitch of a whore like you gets to have the soft skin, soft hair and big boobs that I have always yearned for, same as that whore of a friend next to you." Her face became outright evil as she approached.

"I want to hear your scream as you…" the girl didn't finish as Tatsuni swung her legs around her neck and then giving it a violent and powerful twist, breaking the girl's neck with an audible crack. The sound of a scissor cutting something as well as that of a heavy impact against a body echoed through the room as well.

"Whose there?" Tatsuni asked.

"Forgive me, but I am not supposed to talk to strangers." She heard a different voice in the shadows.

 _'_ _Ok…what the hell?'_ Tatsuni thought. "Can you at least get me…" the sound of a door closing echoed through the room. "…down from here." Tatsuni finished with a sigh.

Her ears twitched when she heard screaming from outside.

"Sheele, you idiot. If there is a survivor in there you should help them out." A female voice screeched.

Tatsuni heard the door open again.

"Huh? Was that a rule?" she heard the voice from earlier ask, Sheele the screeching one called her.

"You really are an airhead." A third voice said.

"Uhm…should I have added that the survivor is female with large breasts?" Sheele asked.

"Huh? Breasts?" the third voice called out giddily. Into the light stepped a rather plain looking man with green air and a long coat. On his head were a pair of goggles and he had a pair of weird gloves on his hands. The expression on his face reminded Tatsuni of that old perv of a teacher she, Sayo and Ieyasu had as a teacher…bloody Letcher.

"Touch me, and I'll make sure to remove your dick." Tatsuni growled. The guy was out of the door before anyone could blink.

"Wha-? I have never seen that done before." The 'screeching voice' said in a tone full of wonder.

"Meh, let me down and I'll tell you how I did it." Tatsuni offered.

"Hold still." She heard Sheele behind her, before sensing something above her. Looking up, she saw a massive pair of scissors mere millimeters above her fingers.

Shortly afterwards

Tatsuni was nursing the bruises on her wrists as she sat on the floor before a pink haired girl wearing a frilly pink dress.

"Now…how did you make Lubbock run away like that?" Miss Screech asked.

"Most men are cowards whenever their manhoods become involved." Tatsuni answered. "So, threatening their manhoods whilst throwing some KI at them does the trick."

"Forgive me, but what do you have against males?" Sheele asked.

"Not that I have much against males, just that I grew up being trained by a bigger perv than that guy, Lub-cock was it?" Tatsuni answered.

Miss Screech began laughing. "Pretty good nickname, but his name is Lubbock. What is your name?"

"Isn't it common decency here to introduce yourself first?" Tatuni asked, eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" Miss Screech lived up to her name.

"Calm down. She clearly is not from around here." Sheele said.

"Guys, hurry up. The gurads will be here soon…" a blonde walked in.

"Eh? It's you!" Tatsuni shouted. "You are the blond bimbo bitch who scammed me out of my money some time ago!"

Night Raid POV

Leone just smirked at her, before turning to the others.

"Where is Lubb? Wasn't he with you guys?" she asked.

"Nah. This one here found the perfect method of chasing him away and possibly even keeping his perverted antics under control." Mine said.

"Really?" Leone answered. "In that case, she'd be perfect as a new recruit."

"EHH?" both Mine and the recently freed girl shouted. Now that she had a better look at her, Leone noticed that the girl had some sizable assets at her disposal, barely smaller than her own…when not using her teigu that is…

Deciding to ignore Mine's screams of protest, she walked over and threw the still naked girl over her shoulder.

"OI. AT LEAST GET ME SOMETHING TO COVER MYSELF WITH, WILL YOU…" the girl shouted at her, surprising them all at the volume she managed to achieve…it was louder than Mine's max volume…

"We can go hunt a few danger beasts on the way back to HQ." Leone said, before leaving.

Before the girl could protest though…

"Sheele, if you will please…" Mine said. Next thing they knew Sheele smashed the side of her Extase into the girls head, knocking her out.

Unknown amount of time later

Tatsuni groaned as she woke up, feeling like she was having a massive hangover even greater than the last time.

"What the Hell…I've stayed away from any alcohol for years now, why do I have a fucking hangover?" she growled, before looking at her surroundings.

She was inside a large room that that also held a desk, some chairs, a drawer, a cupboard and the bed she was in currently. Next to her was a smaller chair with a pile of clothes lying on it.

As she was getting out of bed, another huge Migraine washed over her, making her collapse on the floor, holding her head.

Nearby, in another room

"Ah, sounds like our new recruit has awoken." Leone said, drinking from her mug of Ale.

"That is sooner than I expected." Mine said, polishing her Teigu, Pumpkin.

The third member in the room was Lubbock. "Tell me again why we brought her with us?" He was still frightened of her threat and her eyes had told him that she would have been all to happy to go through with the threat.

"She has potential as one of us. She snapped someone's neck whilst being suspended from the ceiling for who knows how long, using only her legs." Leone said. "Also, she may also have a grudge against the empire."

"How so?" asked Mine.

"Remember the dead female that was next to her? And the dude in the cage with the spiky brown hair?" Leone asked. At her nod she continued. "Both of them had these necklaces on them." She chucked one necklace to Mine and the other to Lubbock. Both Necklaces had photo cases on them.

The two Night raid members were surprised at what they saw when they opened the cases.

"I also saw the same necklace around HER neck." Leone continued.

"Well, that explains a lot indeed." Lubbock said, looking down at the picture of three smiling friends.

"Anyway, who is going to show her around?" Leone asked, holding out her hand to take back the necklaces.

Back with Tatsuni

Tatsuni was busy trying on the long Qipao dress that was a few sizes too small for her, especially around the waist and bust area, when there came a knock on the door.

Before she could answer the door opened, revealing the Blonde Bimbo Bitch **(BBB)** that stole all of her money in the Capital.

"Ah…I told Sheele that you wouldn't fit in her outfits." She said, seeing Tatsuni struggle with the dress.

"Then why give this to me?" Tatsuni asked.

"Well, it is the clodest in style to what you were wearing when I scammed you…" the next thing BBB knew, she was having to dodge several imprecise punches, only for Tatsuni to suddenly fall back onto the ground.

"Oi, oi…Sheele must have hit you harder than we realized…" BBB said.

"What do you want?" Tatsuni asked.

"I was going to ask you a few questions, but it looks like you need to rest some more." She said, before carrying Tatsuni back to the bed.

Tatsuni resigned herself to her fate of being bedridden for the time being.

"Here, I picked these up for you." BBB said, handing her a pair of Necklaces.

"Thanks…I guess you can be nice sometimes…" Tatsuni said.

Leone POV

Leone had to resist the urge to beat the crap out of her.

Several days later

Tatsuni, wearing a outfit that looked like a cross between a Qipao and a Kimono, sat before two makeshift graves, remembering the times she had with her two deceased friends, not noticing Leone approach her from behind.

What she did notice was something large, soft and heavy press down on her head…something she had to experience several times in the last few days and frankly, she'd had had enough.

Leone felt the air rushing out of her lungs before registering the pain from Tatsuni's elbow strike into her gut.

"Ah, now that felt good." Tatsuni muttered, flexing her arms and neck. "What do you want, Leone?"

"Ah, I thought…that maybe you'd…like to explore the base…for a bit." The blonde wheezed. The strike from Tatsuni as stronger than she had anticipated.

"That may be a good idea. Might as well get to know the other three members of your group that I haven't met yet." Tatsuni said, surprising Leone.

"How'd you know that?" Leone asked. Tatsuni gave her a list of items she noticed.

"Firstly there is the leader. You are too much of a troublemaker to qualify, Mine is way too loud and irresponsible with money, Sheele is too much of an airhead to be the leader and if Lubbock were the leader, you'd be walking around without clothes, so he isn't the leader either." Tatsuni said.

 _'_ _Damn, this one has good intuition…'_ Leone thought.

"For the second, I have seen the wanted posters. Only three of them mention night raid, so I am guessing that the four of you are the 'incognito' team." Tatsuni continued.

"You are pretty sharp, but anyway, let's go and greet the others then, shall we?" Leone said, grabbing Tatsuni in an arm-lock and dragging her towards the base.

From one of the windows, a black haired female watched them, uncertainty clear on her face…and a grumbling stomach.

Later

After properly introducing herself to Sheele, and getting a proper introduction in return from Sheele, Tatsuni nearly shat her pants when the natural airhead took on a scarry look and gave her a 'join us or get killed' speech. Even Leone gave an unnoticeable shiver at the difference between the normally airheaded Sheele and this one.

Mine on the other hand…

"Eh? Why is she still here?" the pink haired banshee demanded.

"…I guess that if you could kill people by being annoying, you'd be a mass murderer by now…" Tatsuni said, making Leone roll around on the floor and barely able to breathe…she was laughing that hard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mine screeched, glaring at Tatsuni…who yawned.

"Your intimidation skills are as big as your breasts, pinky." Tatsuni said, making Leone pass out from lack of breathing.

Later again

"…and the big brute there who is reeking of sweat is Bulat." Leone said. "OI BULAT. COME OVER AND SAY HELLO WILL YA." She called over.

The man put down his Bo staff and walked over, not caring that both females leaned back due to the smell of sweat.

"Oh, you must the kid the others rescued from the mission the other day." He said.

"Huh? How'd you know?" Tatsuni asked.

"Oh, right, you were knocked out by Sheele back then. I'm the one who carried you here to the base." He said. "Name's Bulat. Nice to meet you." He added, holding out his hand.

"Name's Tatsuni. Likewise." Tatsuni answered, grabbing his hand in a handshake.

"He's gay." Leone deadpanned.

"Meaning I will be safe with him around." Tatsuni said. "Though the other male members must be having it tough."

This made both Bulat and Leone chuckle.

Later

"I think you would have a field day with this next one." Leone said.

"They were approaching a natural spring with a green haired male stalking in the bushes.

"It's almost time for Loene-nee's bath." He stood up, declaring, "I won't be fazed by danger, if it's for a sight of those breasts!"

Suddenly something snapped behind him, making him turn around at high speed, with his face landing in between a pair of large, soft mounds.

"Ah, so soft…I could almost go to heaven now…" he said, feeling as though he was in heaven.

"I'll be glad to send you there." The voice was anything but angelic though…more demonic actually.

Looking up, he shrank away when he saw the brunette that threatened to cut of his manhood days earlier, with an enormous tick mark on her head.

"Lubb…you know that Boss will return soon, right?" Leone asked.

"Boss?" Tatsuni asked.

"Oh, our leader and Lubbock's mate." Leone answered.

"Ah…so I don't have much time to give him a gender change…" Tatsuni said, cracking her knuckles.

"SORRY…I HAVE SOMEPLACE TO BE…" a dust cloud was all that was left of Lubbock as he ran away.

"COWARD!" Tatsuni roared after him. "COME FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

Later

"I think you will grow attached to this next one rather quickly." Leone said, "She's a beauty." Leone added, pointing at…

A huge bird roasting over a large bonfire….or rather the black haired girl sitting before it.

 _'_ _In what way…'_ Tatsuni began, _'…is this a normal occurrence…I have seen her somewhere before…'_

Is that an evil bird? Did she kill it alone?" Tatsuni asked.

"Despite her looks, Akame grew up in the wild." Leone said. "And despite her looks, she is easily capable of devouring the entire bird in one sitting."

The now known as Akame threw some meat towards Leone. "You should also eat, Leone."

 _'_ _I have definitely met this one before…'_ Tatsuni thought, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Thanks." Leone said.

"Have you decided to join?" Akame asked Tatsuni. _'Hey, isn't that…'_

"That depends on her decision with the Boss when she comes back." Leone explained.

"Good. Then there is more for me." She said, resuming to eat.

"What a greedy and selfish b…" Tatsuni began, but Leone interrupted.

"I must say though. You went all out today with your dress code."

"Boss is back." Akame said.

Walking around the fire, Leone brightened up.

"Boss, welcome back. Did you bring any presents?"

"Before that, Leone…I hear you went over the time limit on the last job again…" Boss said.

"Oh…" Leone dashed away at high speed. "…SHIIIIT!" but she wasn't fast enough as Boss's mechanical arm shot out and grabbed her at the collar and slowly began reeling her in.

"Oh…nice catch." Tatsuni applauded.

"Thanks."

"You are that perverts mate, right?" Tatsuni asked the one eyed, white haired female.

"Yes, why?" Boss asked.

"Well, Miss Boss, I need to cut off his dick for not heeding the warning I gave him." Tatsuni said.

"Just make sure that by the end I can still have pleasurable moments with him, will you." Boss said. "And by the way, my name is Najenda."

"Righto." Tatsuni said. "So, Leone, enjoy your drag?"

"Not really." Was the answer.

"Anyway, who are you?" Najenda asked.

"Oh, right. Boss, this one has potential." Leone said as though her drag had never happened.

"She is promising?" Najenda asked.

"I'm certain of it." Leone asked.

A sudden shout from Tatsuni made them jump. She was pointing at Akame and shacking.

"You're the one who knocked me out in the alleyway, only for me to awaken in that hellhole…"

Akame's eyes widened in remembrance and realization.

"Oh…it's you…at east you are still alive." She simply said before returning to eating.

 _'_ _This Bitch…'_ Tatsuni thought, imagining pounding her ass into the floor right now.

"Anyway…" Najenda began. "Akame, gather the others. I want your report, as well as more details on this youngster.

That evening

After a series of long explanations and a few mutual and verbal catfights between Mine and Tatsuni…

"I understand the situation. Tatsuni, would you like to join Night Raid?" Najenda asked.

"Well, seeing how fucked up the Capital is, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Tatsuni said. "I mean, first day in the Capital and I'm already on death's doorstep, not to mention nearly being raped by drunk fuckers after getting my money stolen by a certain someone here…" she growled the last bit at Leone.

"Maybe it is just that you are naïve." Mine said.

"This coming from someone who spends tons of money on items that are pointless." Tatsuni shouted.

"Huh? Arn't you a girl as well?" Mine shouted back at her.

"Yes, and this dress I am wearing right now is probably the most expensive piece of clothing I have ever worn." Tatsuni told her.

Mine was shocked at that. She opened her mouth to make a comeback.

"…and keep your trap shut, will you. I will join, but tomorrow I am going hunting for materials to make my own getup, thank you." Tatsuni said. "

 **AND DONE!**

 **Please R &R, let me know what you think about this story thus far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill!**

 **Chapter 2: Don't piss off the swordswoman**

A few days later

"The hell is this?" Tatsuni asked, holding a wanted poster about the 'Bloody Bitch'. "What's this doin' here?"

"Oh, that is someone we are searching for, either as a target or as a recruit." Leone said cheerfully.

"Why is there no Picture?" the Brunette asked. "I mean, wouldn't that mother fucker of a PM be able of getting a picture of a mere 'country bumkin'?"

Her words were immediately greeted with silence.

"How do you know that?" Leone asked, eyes narrowing.

 _'_ _Shit…I may have let too much slip there…'_ Tatsuni thought. "If she were a citizen in the Capital, then there would be someone who would have known someone with these physical specs." She tried explaining. "That means she is either new to the capital or she is a master at changing her appearance."

Leone, Akame, Mine, Lubbock, Najenda and Bulat immediately surrounded her and looked at her with creepy, calculating stares.

 _'_ _That Level of intuition…'_

 _'…_ _is nearly unheard of.'_ Leone finished Lubb's thoughts.

 _'_ _She is hiding something…'_ Najenda thought. _'It is too much of a coincidence…'_

"If what you said didn't make complete sense…I'd call you on the Bullshit." Mine said eventually.

"Seriously…If there were a sword as sharp as your mind, it'd be able to cut through concrete." Najenda said.

"…or cut of Lubb-cock's dick." Tatsuni said without thinking. Said green haired male was out of the door faster than a speeding bullet.

"Please, teach me…" Akame asked her. "…on how to chase him away like that." Everyone looked down in shock at the kneeling form of Akame. Whilst Lubb was open about his wish to get his hands on Leone's tits, he had been the only one so far to repeatedly sneak up on her and see her naked whilst bathing…mostly ending in success on his part.

Eventually Tatsuni smiled. "On one condition." Everyone looked at her. "You help me with my swordsmanship."

"Deal!" Akame immediately said, grabbing Tatsuni's hand and violently shaking it.

Tatsuni began whispering into her ear. After a while Akame began nodding, as though deep in thought. Meanwhile Lubb had returned.

"How about some practice?" Tatsuni said.

Immediately the entire building and surrounding lands was flooded in KI.

"L-u-b-b…" Akame said in her stoic voice, making things even more scary. "…peek on me one more time and I'll CUT…IT…OFF!" Akame turned slightly red whilst saying 'IT'.

"WHY ME?!" Lubb shouted as he put some distance between himself and the black-haired female.

"Can you tell me?" Mine asked.

"Did he ever peek on you?" Tatruni asked.

"No."

"Not surprising, seeing as there is nothing worth looking at on you." Tatsuni giggled, hand over her mouth.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Mine began and paused.

"Little what?" Tatsuni taunted her. "The only thing of yours that is larger than mine is your mouth."

Next thing Tatsuni knew, she was dodging laser beams.

"Should we intervene?" Sheele asked as she watched Mine trying to shoot Tatsuni.

"Nah. They are such good friends. Let them be." Najenda said, pulling on her cigarette.

Suddenly the doors slammed open.

"TROUBLE!" Lubb shouted. "We have intruders in the area."

Immediately everyone was moving.

"How many are there?" Najenda asked.

"Around 20. And they are closing fast." Lubb said.

"Tatsuni!" Najenda called over. "Don't you have a weapon?"

"No. My sword was taken by that bloody family when they found me in that alleyway…I think." Tatsuni said.

"Will you be alright?" Leone asked.

"I have training in hand to hand combat, but I preferred it if I had sword." Came the answer. "I'll just visit your smithy after this…uhm…who is in charge there?"

"Uhm…me…" Lubb said.

"What metals do you have there?" Tatsuni asked, looking at him and seemingly not looking where she was running.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Got any Blood Steel?" Tatsuni asked.

#THUNK#

Looking behind, Tatsuni saw Bulat, Leone and Lubbock had run into trees.

"What's wrong with them?" Tatsuni asked.

Before she got an answer they separated into groups and spread out to cover more ground.

With Leone

Leone shifted into her Lion form and smelled out a group of 3 intruders. Smirking she ambushed them and with a series of vicious punches and kicks turned their bodies into bruised corpses.

With Akame

Akame stood opposite a group of 3 intruders, who were leering at her with perverted eyes.

"Hey, we have found a smokin' hot one here." One of them said.

"True that, we should capture her and have some fun with her before…" the second man said.

All conversation was cut off as the area was flooded in KI.

"I'll cut THEM off." Akame threatened, directing a death stare at them. "In thin slices."

The men immediately covered their groins and shivered, turning pale.

"N-no…anything but that…" the third man stammered.

"Very well…Eliminate." Akame suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind them, hand on Murasame's handle.

"Huh?" the bandits hadn't seen her move, though they did wonder why they were looking at their bodies from the floor moments later…

"Was that alright, senpai?" Akame asked the other female in the clearing.

"Uhm…Akame…that technique wasn't a combat skill…it is only to keep perverts away…" Tatsuni sweat dropped at the assassin's action, before grabbing a bandit who tried flaking them and snapping his neck without a thought.

With Mine

Mine lay atop a cliff overlooking the area when an intruder tried jumping Mine from behind, only to be bisected curtesy of Sheele's Extace. Smirking, Mine used the special ability of her Teigu, Pumpkin, that being the greater the pinch she was in the greater the firepower, to blast a fleeing Intruder to nothingness.

With Bulat

Bulat it seemed had the majority of the intruders, 9 of them had surrounded him, thinking and cheering about handing his head over for that huge bounty. The time it took the former Imperial officer to take them all out was the same it took Leone to beat the life out of three intruders…

Later

The members of Night Raid stood around the pile of 20 corpses. The 21st intruder having been turned to dust curtesy of a certain pink haired bansh…uhm…sniper. There were 2 females with large breasts amongst the dead, both with similar wounds.

"Wow. You sure went to town on them, Lubb." Leone said, clapping the sobbing pervert on the shoulder.

"Why do I always get the short stick?" Lubb cried out. The pervert was far from happy.

"Probably because you are such a perv that the female gods are passing judgement on you." Tatsuni immediately said.

"Eh? I thought that they decided to make his wishes come true…some big breasts for his to grope…" Leone said in mock thought, before changing to mock horror. "That would mean that you killed of a gift from the gods…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Lubb shouted.

"Nah." Tatsuni and Leone said at the same time.

Suddenly Bulat grabbed Tatsuni and began shouting a continuation of their earlier conversation.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW USELESS BLOOD STEEL IS?" he roared, almost deafening Tatsuni.

Leone and Lubb, upon hearing this, stopped their squabble and joined Bulat in ganging on Tatsuni.

"Uhm…not really…my previous sword was made from Blood Steel, as are all the tools and weapons in my village…" Tatsuni didn't finish as she was being violently shaken curtesy of a disbelieving trio of people around her.

It was to this scene that Najenda arrived.

"Akame…" she asked the black-haired swordswoman. "Have I missed anything important?"

Later

"So let me get this straight…" Najenda said, rubbing her temples. "Your village found a way to turn the rather useless Blood Steel into something that is harder than high-carbon chromium-steel?"

"Hmpf…more like it is being called useless because of the hardening method requires some rather drastic actions…" Tatsuni muttered.

"What was that?" Najenda asked.

"Do you know why it is called Blood Steel in the first place?" Tatsuni asked them.

"Because it is a reddish metal." Lubb said.

"That is just the most common variant." Tatsuni said. "There is also the blue and the green variants."

"Huh?" the others asked her incredulously.

"Seems like you guys really don't know anything about it…" Tatsuni shook her head, before grabbing Lubb by the neck and dragging him away. "You said that you have a single ingot of Blood Steel in the smithy, right?" at his nod she added, "You are going to show me where it is…"

A few days later

"Well…this is something new…" Najenda said in awe as she saw the Blue coloured blade that had just been quenched…in the blood of a very dangerous, and still very much alive, danger beast…and it was pissed to put it mildly.

"The reason it is called Blood Steel is because it needs to be quenched in the living blood of a still living danger beast such as this one here. Generally, the greater the danger-level of the danger beast, the better the outcome." Tatsuni said, looking at the still steaming metal sword.

She, Lubb, Leone and Najenda had left that morning carrying some equipment including a bag of charcoal.

Using Lubb's Teigu to capture and retrain the danger beast, a large dragon type that nearly roasted Leone after Lubb and Tatsuin tricked her into being the bait, Tatsuni brought both the blade and the tang to the required heat before opening a deep cut on the danger beasts stomach, into which she thrust the entire piece of metal.

"That is still going to be one long sword though." Lubb said, looking at the 4ft long blade. "You sure you don't want a shorter blade?"

"This is the type of sword I trained with." Tatsuni told him. "Using anything else would be detrimental to my skills. Besides…once I get another ingot, I will forge myself a pair of daggers and several throwing blades."

"Point taken. I mean it wouldn't be the first time such an oddity occurred." Najenda said, lighting another cigarette.

"Anyway, we can either turn this beast into Akame's dinner or leave it for the other beasts." Tatsuni said, pointing at the large dragon that wanted to turn them into smouldering ash.

"You could also dismantle it and sell the leather and bones." Najenda said. "Dragon type bones are worth a pretty penny amongst some of the Tribal cultures.

"Hmm…never tried making clothes out of one of these before…" Tatsuni mused.

The next day

Akame approached Najenda carrying two wooden swords.

"Boss…any idea where Senpai is?" she asked. "She isn't in her room or on the training field."

"I think she is still in the workshop working on her sword." Najenda told her.

"Thanks." Akame said as she left.

 _'_ _She has opened up since Tatsuni joined…'_ Najenda thought to herself. _'And speaking of which, that girl is still hiding something.'_

Meanwhile in the Capital

"Captain, we have found another squad dead." A soldier reported to a large scarred man who was missing his right eye. "According to the way the deaths were performed, it's been concluded that the 'Bloody Bitch' is the culprit."

"Increase the number of members in each patrol." The man said before turning back to the report in his hand.

Back at the hideout

Akame reached the workshop and heard the sound of metal on a grindstone. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Tatsuni completely naked above the waist and only a loincloth covering her privates and wearing nothing else but a blacksmiths apron and a pair of boots.

"What are you doing, Senpai?" she asked.

"Tatsuni." Came the answer.

Akame didn't know what she meant.

"My name is Tatsuni." Tatsuni told her without looking away from her work.

"Well, Tatsuni-sen…"

"And drop the honorifics…they make me feel old." Tatsuni interrupted her. "I am only 16 years old."

"Very well, Tatsuni." Akame said, faintly blushing. "We can begin training when you are ready."

"I'd like to finish my sword first, but thanks for the reminder, Akame-san." Tatsuni said, stopping her grinding for a moment to look at a specific location on the blade, before returning to grind an edge onto the blade.

Akame gazed at the item in wonder. The blue colour of the steel was one she hadn't seen before.

"How long will you still spend on your blade?" Akame asked after a while.

"Huh? Oh, you're still here." Tatsuni said in surprise. "Uhm…I don't know…about 2 more days at this rate."

"Too long." Akame said.

"Come again?" Tatsuni replied.

Her answer was Akame grabbing her by the straps of the blacksmiths apron and dragging her towards the door.

"2 days…it's too long to wait." Akame said. "You should probably take a break now." She added, not letting go.

"Let me put on some damn clothes." Tatsuni told her.

At that moment, they encountered Lubb…

Who both paled from fright when Tatsuni levelled her KI at him and got a nose-bleed at the sight the state of dress she was in.

…and Najenda, who barely managed to hit Tatsuni with her metal hand on the head as she leapt at Lubb to castrate him.

"Nice save." Lubb said, backing away from the near feral brunette…who was knocked unconscious by the hit.

"You should work on your luck…" Najenda said, drawing in another pull on her cigarette. "Anyway…what are you doing here, Akame?"

"Wanted to train with Tatsuni-senpai." Akame said.

"Ahh. You might want to get her into her clothes before doing that." Najenda remarked with a chuckle. "Mine may try something perverted on her now that she's unconscious. That or she'll tie Tatsuni-san in some form of bondage."

Lubb was sent flying by the size of his nose-bleed at the thought of the very well gifted female in a turtle bondage.

4 hours later

Tatsuni groaned as she returned to her room after training with Akame, who had reverted to adding her senpai suffix for some reason, much to her ire.

Akame's training consisted of constant sparring whilst wearing weights on both arms, body and legs…and then Tatsuni had to defend against her already fast and powerful attacks…

Needless to say, she knew that she was going to be sore tomorrow morning.

What is worse, Leone told her that tomorrow it was Mine's turn to train her…

"This life of mine just can't get any worse, can it?" she mumbled as she lay down in bed. If only she knew.

Next morning

Tatsuni groaned as she woke up to feel sunlight on her face. Grumbling, she sat up, wincing slightly as her still-sore muscles protested.

Dressing, she left her room and headed down to breakfast, where Lubb, Leone and Akame were already eating breakfast.

After Breakfast, where Akame finished off not only her own, but also Mine's and Sheele's as well, Tatsuni was sent to wake up Mine.

As she went up the stairs, Sheele walked into the room, asking where her breakfast went.

"Morning Boss." Leone said as the silver haired female entered the room.

"Morning all. Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Bulat is already out training again and Tatsuni-senpai went to wake up Mine." Akame responded.

"Well, that should be interesting." Najenda mused. Just then the entire building was rocked by a powerful explosion. "Ah…I think she managed to awaken Mine."

"Wow…they are really going at it." Sheele agreed.

"Senpai…is this how you have fun?" Akame asked more to herself than to anyone, but Leone and Lubb silently asked themselves the same thing.

In the training yard

Bulat stopped his workout when he saw the beam of energy explode out of the side of the building and smirked. Someone must have walked in on Mine changing or something like that in order for the beam to be THAT big.

Back inside

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, PINKY?" the people in the dining room heard Tatsuni roar.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE, YOU COUNTRY HICK?" Mine responded just as loudly. "HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOCK IF YOUR DOOR STOOD AJAR?" Tatsuni countered.

"Sheele…did you leave the door open again?" Najenda asked.

"Dunno…may have." Sheele answered, finger on her chin as she tried to remember.

"THEN AT LEAST CALL OUT." Mine screamed.

"HEY…IT ISN'T AS THOUGH YOU HAVE MUCH TO HIDE WITH THAT BODY OF YOURS!" Tatsuni countered. "I MEAN, EVEN LUB-COCK HAS BIGGER BOOBS THAN YOU!"

"Oh…she has done it now." Lubb chuckled. Leone laughed lightly.

Tatsuni must have realized the same thing as she began dodging numerous lasers from Mine's gun, which started turning the entire base into something resembling swiss cheese.

"STAY STILL BITCH!" Mine roared.

"NO FUCKING WAY…I DO NOT HAVE A WISH TO DIE JUST YET!" came Tatsuni's equally loud roar. The rumblings and gunfire continued for a while, before "HEY, YOU DO REALIZE THE PERVERT WAS SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW ME UP HERE, RIGHT?" Tatsuni took a risk with that bluff.

"SAY WHAT?" both Mine and Lubb shouted, followed by Mine screaming and a door slamming. Meanwhile Tatsuni sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from her brow as she walked down the stairs.

"Sorry about that, perv, but it was that or her killing me." She apologized.

"That aside…how did you manage to dodge all of Mine's attacks?" Lubb asked. The last time Lubb had to wake up Mine he survived…barely…and he was one of the best at avoiding shit happening to him…

"Adrenaline makes you do amazing things, doesn't it?" Tatsuni said. "But leaves you tired as hell once the rush is over."

"So true." Najenda and Leone agreed, with Lubb nodding sagely.

"So, how long is the training with Mine going to last? I still have a sword to finish." Tatsuni said, sitting down and continuing her breakfast.

"Depends on how long you take to learn how to blend in." Najenda said.

"Oh, that's going to be easy." Tatsuni said.

Famous words before hell broke loose…

Later that day

Fortunately for Tatsuni, hell didn't break loose. Unfortunately, Hell did break loose…in the form of Mine going on a shopping spree and Tatsuni being the unfortunate load bearer…and unwilling fashion judge…

This last one was comical to everyone else in the shops when Mine started acting as though Tatsuni was her older sister, and Tatsuni, realizing that it was all an act to blend in, was forced to play along…she was SOOOOOOO going to get that pink-haired brat back for this…

Now they were back in the hideout, with Tatsuni having locked, barred and barricaded herself in the smithy so she could finish her sword without interruptions…until Bulat burst through all that as though it were toilet-paper, bellowing, "Tatsuni. It is time for Dinner!"

The shout "IS THERE ANY CHANCE TO GET A MOMENT TO FINISH ANYTHING IN THIS PLACE?" followed Bulat's with equal volume.

Shortly afterwards Tatsuni returned to the forge with a plate full of food, though unfortunately she was unable to barricade the door as Bulat had smashed it earlier.

The only consolidation she had at the moment was that Najenda gave her time off until she finished her blade, then she'd go for training from Sheele, followed by training from Bulat and Akame.

The first bit didn't scare Tatsuni one bit…

 _'_ _I mean…how bad can the airhead's training be?'_ she wondered

If only she knew…

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry it took so long, but I am not getting much support for this story.**

 **Please, if you have any friends on Fanfiction, please tell them about this story and also leave a review, so that I can continue this story.**

 **Remember: Fanfiction writers' stories live on feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I am back.**

 **Firstly, there will be a slight difference in the order of the storyline this chapter…hope you don't mind…**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **EteDesp Jirachi of Frost:** Thanks. Well, one of the changes, in this story, you will see. #Yoda

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks.

 **Chapter 3, First missions**

It has been 2 days since Tatsuni had to dodge Mine's attacks and she was applying the finishing touches to her sword, namely the decorative engravings along the pommel and guard.

She would have finished the previous day had she not fallen asleep in the workshop, only to find out someone moved her to a bed and covered her with a blanket. She later forgot to ask who it was and to thank that person.

She was busy on the second to last rune on the Pommel at the moment. There was no real practical significance to the runes other than aesthetics and that in her village the runes are said to bring good fortune and help the wielder in a fight. Tatsuni never really believed any of it but accepted it as part of village tradition.

Unnoticed by her, Akame, Bulat and Najenda walked into the workshop.

"Boss, she has gone over the time-limit." Akame said, holding two wooden swords again.

"I don't blame her…she has been awake for several days before collapsing yesterday." Najenda said.

"And I don't think that we should interrupt her thinking at the moment." Bulat said. "She may just get mad again."

"Agreed. Although she seems to be close to finishing." Najenda said.

It took a while, but they eventually saw Tatsuni finish the last rune and sit back with a sigh. She wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but someone spoke up right next to her ear.

"Is there a significant meaning to the symbols?" Tatsuni jumped from the chair. Behind her she saw the three who had entered without her noticing, with Najenda being the one who had spoken.

"Geez…ever heard of knocking?" she cried out. Najenda and Bulat just pointed at the door-less entrance.

"There is no door to knock on." Bulat said.

"That's because you destroyed it a few days ago." Tatsuni deadpanned.

"Anyway, back to my question…" Najenda said.

"Hmm? Oh, the runes…no, not really. They are more aesthetic than having an actual function." Tatsuni said, running a finger along the line of Runes. "There is a legend in my village that at one point in the distant past the runes held actual power, but nobody has been able to verify that legend since long before the empire began, according to the folk tales."

"Can you tell us what they say?" Bulat asked, interested.

"Anyone in my village can tell you." Tatsuni said. "Runes are one of the last things taught to us before we enter adulthood. These runes are a prayer to the gods for good fortune and protection." Tatsuni explained, before reciting the prayer.

"For such a long prayer, there are very few runes." Najenda said.

"That's because each of these runes represents an entire word." Tatsuni said, not looking up. "The advanced Rune language is taught only by those who are trained by Blacksmiths, at least in our village. It is just simpler to carve in entire words than to carve each and every letter."

The three veteran assassins nodded at the logic.

"Anyway…you are done with your sword now, right?" Akame asked. Tatsuni nodded, before finding herself being dragged out of the room.

"Good. Then, let's train." Akame said, continuing to drag Tatsuni up the stairs.

"Since when was Akame this impatient?" Bulat asked out loud.

"Beats me…she definitely seems to be enjoying herself though." Najenda said, lighting a cigarette.

That evening

Tatsuni grumbled as she worked on the sheath for her sword, her muscles feeling as though Ox carts had rolled over them.

After being dragged up the stairs and out onto the training field, she and Akame began sparring with wooden swords, with Akame not holding back…at…all.

"Tatsuni." She turned to the open doorway, ready to shout at whoever interrupted her this time, only to see Najenda standing there. "How long until you are done with the sheath?"

"Just need to apply the glue and clamp it together until it dries." Tatsuni said, flexing her sore limbs.

"That is further than I expected." Najenda said honestly. "Anyway, once you are done, come up to the Meeting Hall."

"Roger that, Boss." Tatsuni said.

Half an hour later she walked into the Meeting Hall.

"You are late…"

"Will you, for once, just shut the fuck up, Mine!" Tatsuni snarled at the pinkette, stunning her and several others in the room. "Boss, I am guessing you called us here because there is a mission."

Najenda was chuckling at how Tatsuni could go from a snarling wolf to an inquisitive child in an instant.

"Correct. The target, Iokal, is distantly related to Prime Minister Honest." Najenda placed a picture on the table, showing a man with a smile…one that Tatsuni had seen one too many times already…the smile saying 'happy' and the eyes saying 'to see you die'.

"He uses the prime minister's name to kidnap women and beat them to death." Najenda continued. "His five guards participate in this brutality, so they too are guilty. This is a vital mission, so I'm sending you all."

Sometime later

Night Raid split up into two groups: Akame, Leone, SHeele, Lubb and Bulat getting into position to take care of the guards that would soon come out, leaving Tatsuni to partner up with the annoying banshee…uhm…Mine to take out Iokal.

Whilst Tatsuni was marvelling at the sheer size of Iokal's mansion, Mine was prepping and checking her rifle, the Imperial Relic, Pumpkin. Despite it being named after something that grows on a vegetable patch, the damn thing was actually a huge energy beam rifle that increases in power the more danger the wielder was in.

"There he is." Mine said.

Tatsuni looked through her telescope to see a group of people walking out of the main entrance.

"That is quite the number of bystanders…will you be able to…" Tatsuni was interrupted by Mine pulling the trigger.

Tatsuni turned blue in disbelief at seeing Mine head-shot the target.

"W-w-w-what the fuck?" Tatsuni couldn't believe what she just saw.

"I am a master sniper, you know." Mine gloated, smug smile on her face.

Shortly afterwards

4 figures were running through the forest, all wearing identical outfits and masks.

"Find Lord Iokal's killer at once! If they get away, the prime minister will have our heads!" the leading one said.

"They couldn't have gone far!" anther said.

Sure enough, they didn't have to run far before they got some company: 5 assassins, one of whom was grinning at the prospect at beating someone to a bloody pulp.

Meanwhile, Mine and Tatsuni were approaching the RV point, with Tatsuni having long ago put in earplugs after Mine finished explaining about her early life, and beginning to rant about the amount of crap she'd buy once she got paid after the revolution.

Suddenly Tatsuni's danger sense alerted her to another presence. Turning around, she saw a person in the air above them, arm cocked back, ready to punch.

"Watch out!" she shouted, pushing Mine to the side. This however meant that she was in the firing line. The punch was strong enough to send her flying a few feet.

"Tatsuni!" Mine said in surprise. "Wh-why you…"

"Not bad, If I do say so myself." The assailant said.

"You must be a Koukenji martial artist." Mine guessed.

"Precisely. I used to be an instructor, in fact." The man said. "That was ten years ago, though."

"So now you're stuck with guard duty? How the might have fallen." Mine said, bringing Pumpkin up and saturating the area with rapid fire.

"I got kicked out for an indiscretion or two." The assailant said, easily dodging the bullets. "Maybe I'll have a little fun with you before handing you over to the prime minister." He got ready to deliver a haymaker punch at Mine.

The guy must have had a danger sense as well, as he suddenly turned around and clapped his hands together, just as Tatsuni's sword came arching down. The blade stopped mere inches from the man's head.

The man smirked, knowing that he now had an advantage over the swordsman…imagine his surprise when Tatsuni let go of her sword and grappled him.

"Now, Mine! Shoot him!" Tatsuni shouted.

"Tatsuni…You're throwing your life away for me!" she said, suddenly feigning being touched by the act.

"No, I'm not, you idiot!" Tatsuni roared. The martial artist was almost laughing at this comical scene, had he not been in the middle of it…literally. "You seriously suck at rapid fire, so prove your earlier words…that you are a master sniper."

This both ticked off and encouraged Mine. "Ok, try not to move so much then." She said, charging up for a killer shot.

"I won't let you…" the assailant said, starting to beat Tatsuni up…before Tatsuni shut him up by kneeing him in the balls.

Moments later Mine put a hole through his chest, obliterating his heart.

Afterwards, Tatsuni was on the floor, panting from the close call there.

"You've got some guts." Mine said. "I guess I can accept you as one of us. For now…" She was silenced by a simple finger flick.

"That shot came way too close." Tatsuni growled out. "Look what you did to my hair!" she pointed at a patch on her head where the hair had turned snow white from the shockwave of the passing projectile.

"What? I said I'd accept you and everything!" Mine shouted back.

"Shut up! You're no master sniper…For one master snipers wouldn't spray bullets all over the damn place." Tatsuni shouted back.

They continued throwing insults at each other, not noticing that the others had returned. They were surprised that someone was actually keeping Mine on her toes in a verbal catfight.

"Seems like didn't have to worry about these two at all." Leone said, smiling. Akame had an slightly awed expression on her face, before smiling when Tatsuni said something along the lines of:

"You are not going to find a mate."

Let's just say that by the time Night Raid left the area, there was a number of massive craters, burning trees, destroyed trees and two girls who had to be knocked out by Bulat do they wouldn't try to kill each other.

Lubb was given the job of carrying Pumpkin whilst Sheele carried her best friend. Akame carried Tatsuni bridal style…much to the shock and amazement of the others. They had never seen Akame do such a thing to anyone, except to people she well and truly respected…

…and had killed with her sword.

Next morning

Tatsuni woke up, feeling the pain from the training session she and Akame had had the previous day, as well as the bruises on her back from the beating she got from that Martial Artist and finally the bruise on the back of her head from where Bulat knocked her out.

She groaned in pain as she moved her arm to block the sunlight that was hitting her face.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" she turned to see Leone sitting in the chair, looking at her with a smirk.

"Get lost…Every muscle in my body hurts…sleep is not something I had much off…" Tatsuni ground out.

"Would you like me to give you a massage?" Leone offered.

"You? Giving a massage?" Tatsuni asked, to which Leone nodded. "Why do I think you'll try and do something weird to me?"

Leone shrugged, but didn't lose the smirk.

"I take that as a 'Damn, she found out'." Tatsuni said. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't trust you enough for that type of massage."

Leone grimaced, but told herself that this woman's intuition was pretty damn high.

"Anyhow, you have more training to get done today, so, come on, out of bed with you." Leone said…before grabbing the mattress and literally tossing Tatsuni out of bed.

"…Fu…hor…Bit…" Tatsuni tried keeping the swearing to non-existent, but at this point her mouth didn't give a damn.

"Why thank you." Leone said smiling, before grabbing Tatsuni by the collar of her PJ's and lifting her onto her feet…next thing she knew, Tatsuni's elbow was colliding with her stomach.

"Ah…that felt good." Tatsuni said, forcing herself to ignore the pain as she changed into something a bit more…conventional than a set of PJs…

By the time she left the room, Leone was still on the floor, trying to regain her breath.

"See you later, damn Bimbo." Tatsuni said, closing the door.

Leone wither didn't hear her or didn't have the air to respond…but she inwardly was cursing the bitch to a painful day.

As it turned out…it was veeeeery painful for Tatsuni…

Sheele basically forced her to wear heavy plate mail armour and then she had to go swimming…for a few miles.

By the end of the day, Tatsuni thought her limbs were falling off, literally.

Considering that she had to dodge Sheele giant scissors from lopping of her limbs, no-one can blame her.

She did manage to not have to do her business in the armour…but judging from the look on Sheele's face, she didn't care…

Timeskip

A week has passed since then, and Tatsuni had finally managed to heal…mostly…if you don't count the daily beating…uhm…training from Akame, Bulat and Sheele, and her finishing work on the sheath (Which went slowly due to the aforementioned reasons), most of the time she barely had time to eat or dream. In the evenings she was asleep before she hit the pillow…and each morning she got the wake-up call from Leone…who started wearing a plate-mail chest-plate after the third day, just so she didn't have the air beaten out of her…

Tatsuni started aiming for her head since then.

Now, Tatsuni's body had adapted to the extreme amount of crap she gets sent through in the name of training…or 'PT' as she calls it…'Physical/Psychological Torture'.

"Tatsuni." Najenda said. "I believe it is time for your first Solo Op."

"Really?" Tatsuni asked. "What happened? Who is the target and what did he/she do?"

"Captain Ogre." Najenda said. "He has been accepting bribes from a corrupt Oil Merchant named Gabal. Akame and Leone will deal with that guy." Najenda showed her a few pictures. She saw a huge man whose left eye was covered in a scar. "Anyway, Ogre accepts the bribes and then blames innocent men and women for the crimes Gabal commits."

"Is there any other details you can tell me about him?" Tatsuni asked. "Such as if he has a schedule or something?"

"I've heard that he usually goes out to investigate crime scenes where soldiers, especially if it was his men that were killed. What are you planning?" Najenda asked.

"It may be better if you delay the attack on Gabal for a day." Tatsuni said. "Because…"

The next day

"…we thought that the 'Bloody Bitch' had left the Capital." A soldier grumbled as he lead Captain Ogre to the scene where an entire patrol had been slaughtered the previous night.

"That was what had been believed when the attacks had suddenly stopped." Ogre commented. "We also have never come close to identifying who it was."

"I am sure that she will be brought to justice one day, Captain Ogre." One of the females in his escort said.

"I sure hope so…she is proving to be highly efficient at evading our patrols." Ogre said.

Eventually they arrived at the scene.

"What a horrible sight." The female said.

"You said that there was something different about this attack?" Ogre said to the soldier leading him.

"Yes Sir." The soldier said, pointing towards a female shacking of to the side. "She was found knocked out near the entrance of the alleyway. From what she told us she heard the sound of fighting and decided to find out what happened. When she saw the suspect, she ran…" the soldier turned to look at the female, where a medic was applying a fresh bandage to her temple which was bruised. It was difficult to see if the hair was pink by nature or if it was coloured that way. "She didn't make it to the exit before she got caught."

The girl looked up, and Ogre saw that her eyes were also pink.

POV change…Mine

Mine was trying not to show just how pissed off she was. When Tatsuni asked her to help out, she didn't think it would be playing the innocent bystander who got caught in the crossfire…

Now, she was without her Pumpkin, which was back at the safe-house, staring at a big ugly person whose breath smelled like a brewery.

"Tell me, young one, what can you tell me about the criminal?" Ogre asked.

"She was wearing a mask, so I can't tell you about her face." Mine 'stuttered'. "She also had long hair…it was dark, but I am sure that her hair was black…"

"That does fit with what we know about the 'Bloody Bitch'." Ogre commented.

"Seryu, take the men and bring her to a hospital." He commanded the female.

"Will do, Captain Ogre." Seryu said, gently taking Mine's arm and leading her away, followed by a weird creature on a leash.

POV change, 3rd person

Eventually Ogre was the only one left in the alley.

"You know…" a new voice spoke up. "I am surprised that you didn't order the girls execution like you usually do."

Ogre turned to see a female wielding a blue runed long-sword with long black hair…wearing a mask.

"So…you are the renowned 'Bloody Bitch'." Ogre said, grinning as he reached for his sword.

"No you don't!" the female said, disappearing and reappearing a few feet away from him, sword already swinging.

Ogre fell to his knees, arms bleeding from the stumps from where his forearms had been cut through.

"How…I am a Captain of the Imperial Guard…how can a lowly criminal like you…" Ogre said in shock.

"You spend your spare time drinking weak ale, smoking drugs and accepting bribes. Had you trained more, the situation might have been different." Bloody Bitch told him. Ogre looked down, as if in defeat…before suddenly lashing out with a boot, catching her unawares, kicking her into the wall.

The impact knocked the mask of her face as well as the wig, revealing bright green eyes and light brown hair with a single streak of white in it.

"So this is what you look like?" Ogre said. "I am going to have fun breaking you, then having you executed."

"Maybe you should have noticed the person behind you instead of focusing on me alone." The girl said. Ogre's eyes widened and he spun around, only to find no-one there.

"Oh…shit…" he briefly saw his headless corpse before everything went dark for him.

Meanwhile, Tatsuni coughed a bit, before cleaning the blood of her blade and picking up her mask and wig…then making her way out of the alleyway and onto the roof…but first she needed to leave a message…one directed directly at a certain Prime Minister…

A few days later

"Tatsuni…" Najenda called out at the brunette. "We just got wind of an interesting rumour, concerning Captain Ogre."

"What, that the Bloody Bitch killed him?" Tatsuni didn't look up from her meal of vegetables and meat. Everyone at the table looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you said that you killed him." Najenda said.

"I did." The answer came instantaneously. "However, the rumour is true as well."

"But if this rumour is to be trusted, then you didn't kill Ogre…unless…" Najenda said.

"You finally managed put the pieces together." Tatsuni said, finishing her food. "How does it feel to have someone you were looking for hide right under your nose?"

She got up and made to leave the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bulat asked. "You could have saved yourself a lot of grief."

"When you recruited me, I didn't trust you guys yet…and with the torturous training you've sent me through…well, it may have slipped my mind." Tatsuni said, giving a smirk as she walked through the door.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!  
So yeah, as most of you probably have guessed by now, Tatsuni is the Bloody Bitch…I am soo changing that name to something else…review with Ideas…preferably ones that don't have anything bloody and bitchy in it…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all.**

 **!PLEASE READ!**

 **So last time Tatsuni revealed her secret Identity as the Bloody Bitch to everyone, and I am sure that I requested ideas from you guys as to a new moniker for her. So far the candidates are:**

 **Crimson Butcher, suggested by Anko4Life.**

 **…**

 **And that is the only one so far.**

 **Is he the only one with any sense of Imagination?**

 **Come on people…I am trying to get you guys involved here, so please help me!**

 **!THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Anyway…does anyone know what denomination they use in the Akame ga Kill universe?**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks for the name suggestion. And IKR, its tough to come up with a name for her. And thanks.

 **AreYouFrikkenSerious:** WHERE ARE ALL THE DAMN REVIEWS?!

 **Anyway…on to the story**

 **BTW, I am skipping the Zank the Beheader arc…and Sheele doesn't die yet.**

 **Chapter 4, How to make money**

Tatsuni was struggling to pick her jaw up from the ground at the sight in front of her. They were at the harbour district, looking at the biggest ship she had ever seen…

That is…after realising that the wall they were walking along for the last few minutes was the outer hull of the gargantuan vessel.

"Ne, Bulat…you are telling me that the guy we need to guard is on this ship?" she asked after reattaching her jaw.

"Yes, he is. But since my face is known to the public, I will be using Incursio's special ability to remain out of sight, meaning you will have to blend in and all that." He answered.

"Blending in…right…Hopefully no-one here is sensitive to nervousness…" Tatsuni said.

"I thought you had undergone training with Mine." Bulat responded.

"Seriously? That pink flat bitch did nothing but shopping and had me carry all the bags…I threw most of the things into the Base's incinerator though." Tatsuni muttered as they reached the boarding ramp and handed the guard on duty their pass papers.

Tatsuni wanted to slug the man because of the look he was giving her…

Not that she could blame him.

As this was an undercover Op, she was forced into that Chinese dress Sheele had given her, meaning that she showed a lot of curves and a boob window…and since this particular guard was taller than her…well he had a clear view through said window.

"I'll let you continue enjoying the view for a fee, Mr." Tatsuni told the guard, who immediately stood ramrod straight and was desperately trying not to look below her chin.

"W-Well…everything's in order. You may board the vessel. Enjoy your trip." He said stiffly, motioning them onto the ramp. He was to focused on not looking down that he failed to recognize Bulat, who was wearing sunglasses and a hat along with a black trench coat.

On the deck above the ramp there was another guard who was studying the two people who just walked onto the ramp.

The male looked more like a bodyguard so he didn't pay him much attention. The female however took up most of his attention…until she wrote on a page and held it up so he could read it…

'That'll be 5 Million credits for the view down my cleavage. 10 Million if you don't pay up now!'

The man dropped the telescope he was holding and ran for the emergency exit, clutching his wallet in fear.

Down below, Tatsuni caught the falling telescope and handed it to the guard at the top of the ramp, telling him that it was evidence for unguardly behaviour.

"That was mean of you, Milady." Bulat said as they passed the guard.

"Hey, it is my body, so I determine the price of revealing it to people." Tatsuni responded, making it sound like she was a noble.

The guard's eyes followed the two of them, though Tatsuni could feel the eyes on her ass. She quickly wrote a letter, which she instructed Bulat to hand to the guard.

'I can show you more, if you pay me 5 Million credits up front.'

Needless to say, whilst the guard wanted to see more skin, he chose to be content with looking at her clothed rear…until she and her giant bodyguard turned the corner and went out of sight.

It didn't take long for Tatsuni and Bulat to find their rooms. Once there, Bulat donned his armour and went low profile whilst Tatsuni put on a dress that was both easy to move in and pleasing to look at…as well as embarrassing…the dress was basically a strapless dress that had a corset that made her chest look bigger than they really were.

Once she got back to the base, she was so going to kick Lubbock in the balls…cause she swore he pulled some strings to get this dress into her travelling bag

When she entered the ship's dinning room in search of her 'target', she was immediately swarmed by playboys, pickup artists and a few filthy rich fat nobles. The playboys tried getting her drunk, the pickup artists flirted outrageously with her and the fat nobles offered her a couple thousand credits in order for her to come to their cabins for 'conversational' purposes.

Tatsuni calmly told the Playboys that they weren't her type, the Pickup Artists that they weren't manly enough for her taste and the fat nobles that they would need to at least add another three zeros, not including the decimals, to their offer for her to consider it.

Of course the Playboys, Pickup Artists and most of the Fat Nobles were feeling rejected, however there was one noble who asked his attendant to get, quote: 'One of my suitcases.' End Quote…

Even Tatsuni's eyes widened at the sight of 10 Million credits laid out in front of her, and she tested each and every one of the 100,000 credit notes in case they were forgeries…they weren't.

"Come by my cabin later, and you'll get another 10 Million." The man said smirking, knowing that he had her now. He planned to drug her and sell her off as a slave later…after he'd had his fun with her of course.

On the far side of the hall sat three males in black and white uniforms: an elderly man whose hair is completely grey, a young adult whose yellow hair looked like a lions mane and had a mask on that hid his eyes, and a young guy with a childlike appearance.

"Hmm…I can see why the Noble there is willing to offer so much money for her…" the elder man said, critically analysing the young female noble that had walked into the room mere minutes earlier. He had to say, the way she handled the crowd that formed around her was impressive for a noble.

"Whilst I agree that she is quite a looker, I am not interested in her…" the blonde said.

"Because all you want is to gain experience, right?" the youngest looking one said. "I take no interest in girls, so I am not really interested either way."

"Have I ever told you that you would have gotten along well with a former subordinate of mine, back when I was still in the Imperial Military?" the elderly man asked.

"Oh, you mean the one that was gay? Uhm…which one?" the boy said. "I seem to remember you saying that there were quite a number of gay people in your battalion."

Their conversation ceased when they heard the ships horn blare, signalling their departure.

"Better get into position. I'll head up to the bridge and let the Captain know that we are going to be operating on this voyage." The elderly man said. The other two nodded, before calling a waiter and asking for a cup of coffee for themselves.

They had a few hours before the operation began after all.

Back to Tatsuni, who had managed to drag the suitcase back to her Cabin and stowing it with her own luggage. She already was making plans on going to meet the fat Noble tonight, but instead of letting him screw her in the ass, she'd kill him, throw his body overboard, and raid his cabin for any valuables.

Already she could see Mine's face of sheer shock and anger when she told Night Raid that she had managed to get 20 Million credits from a Noble, only for none of it to go to Mine.

The image almost made Tatsuni laugh out loud. **(A/N: LoL…I know)**

No, instead the vast majority of the money would be going to her Village, in small donations of course to bypass hungry tax collectors of course.

Deciding to go and continue searching for the client, she buckled on her sword, which was now in a more elegant and expensive looking scabbard and walked out of the cabin, locking the door firmly, and headed off to a different area of the ship.

A few hours later

Tatsuni sighed, before feeling the light touch of metal on her shoulder. Casually looking around, she saw nothing, but the feeling persisted. She realized that it was Bulat touching her.

"This ship is massive…I almost didn't find the client." She whispered.

"I don't blame you, I mean how many times did you have to return to your Cabin with a suitcase full of money?" he whispered teasingly.

"That was only that one time." She hissed silently, looking down to the pool area where she saw the client relaxing on a recliner next to his wife. "Besides, it isn't as though I am really going to do anything with him, other than feed him to the fish."

"Smart, though I am surprised you'd agreed to this." Bulat answered. "Most people wouldn't offer their bodies during an infiltration mission."

"Who said I was offering my body?" Tatsuni asked. "All I told him was that he'd need to add at least three zeros to his initial offer for me to CONSIDER it, not that I'd accept. Besides, you and me, we may not be so different after all."

"What do you mean?" Bulat asked.

"I probably am gay as well…I don't know, the thought of actually having sex with a guy does not appeal to me at all…not since the near rape attempt on me by those guards back when I first entered the Capital, or what those fucking nobles had done to me whilst I was unconscious." She said.

"I get what you mean with the guards, but what do you mean…" Bulat asked.

"I was a Virgin when I entered the Capital. When I joined Night Raid, it was discovered that I no longer was one." Tatsuni growled out. Bulat flinched slightly, but felt sympathetic for her.

"I'll go and scout the other side of the pool area." He said and silently left.

Suddenly they heard soft music echoing through the ship and both began feeling drowsy. The others on the ship began falling asleep, falling over where they stood.

It seemed that only Tatsuni and Bulat were able to resist the urge to fall asleep.

 **(A/N: The Battle between Tatsuni and Bulat vs. Liver and co. is canon, though there is a slight difference…)**

Tatsuni looked at the corpse of Bulat lying at her feet. In her hands were her BIS (Blood Iron Sword) and Incursio's closed form.

"Bulat…I swear to you now, that I will wield Incursio with a warrior spirit from now on." She said, before buckling both swords to a make shift belt she wore and throwing Bulat's body overboard, so nobody would know that Bulat had died, other than herself and Night Raid.

That night she walked to the Fat Noble's cabin, which happened to be just down the hall from hers. She later left the cabin, having vented some of her pain on the Noble's corpse, with a large trunk, filled with valuables and money that she had raided from the man.

The man himself was never seen again…

A few days later

The rain was coming down hard when Tatsuni gave her report to Najenda and the rest of Night Raid, and to say that they were shocked that their strongest combatant was dead would be an understatement.

Fortunately they now had three additional Teigu for the Revolutionary Army, which is a big bonus for them. The money Tatsuni donated to Night Raid as a whole also was helpful, but when Mine got pissed that Tatsuni said that it wasn't for retail purchasing, she made the mistake of claiming Tatsuni let Bulat die.

Next thing Mine knew, Tatsuni's fist connected with her face, sending her flying into the stone wall, leaving an imprint.

Najenda sighed, before declaring that she'd take the Teigu with her to the Revolutionary Army HQ and request reinforcements if possible.

Meanwhile, back at the Capital, a light Blue haired general kneeled in front of three graves, placing flowers at each grave, promising that she'd get revenge for the three of them. But first she needed to get her new team together…

The man walked off the Warship he had been serving on for the last few years, backpack full of fish and ready to take his new Unit by storm…or chase them away with the smell of 2 day old mackerel.

…and right now he was wondering why people were avoiding him right now. Even the guards were keeping their distance.

Elsewhere a young girl with black hair and black eyes sat atop a mountain of corpses.

"Kurome…you have been summoned to the Capital." One of her companions called out to her.

"Damn…I almost pity these guys…" another one said, looking at the pile of dead bodies.

The girl named Kurome just continued eating from her snack pack, not bothered by the fact that she basically just committed genocide.

"The Capital, eh?" Kurome said. "I wonder if I'll encounter you there…Sis." The look in her eyes didn't hold sisterly love, but murderous intent.

Elsewhere a man wearing a lab-coat and carrying a strange pair of gloves was furiously working on his latest victi…uhm…project…splicing Demon Beast flesh into human beings.

"The Capital? But that place has no style in it…" he told his aid…a man whose nose he modified to be able to smell a drop of blood several miles away hidden in a field of flowers.

Elsewhere a man clad in a white outfit and face mask with a built in gas filter, was busy cooking food for his family...or rather…giving his daughter lessons in cooking…and it was a good thing he was wearing a gas mask…that kid somehow managed to make water undergo electrolysis in a solid metal pot…and his flame thrower teigu was in the room…

He was so happy that his daughter was a pyromaniac in training…

And his wife was also happy for this reason?

Elsewhere a blond man was doing research in a library. At the same time he was considering joining up with that new Unit.

At the Guard Barracks a brunette was playing with her dog-doll teigu thing.

"Ne, Koro…do you think I should join that Jaeger group?" she asked. "I mean, what the hell is a Jaeger? Sounds like a terrorist organisation to me." She didn't notice the tall female standing behind her with long light blue hair, evil smirk, wearing what looked to be a German military uniform…and a strange Tattoo just above her cleavage…

She DID however notice her when the 'punishment' began…and for some reason enjoyed it…

Many of the nearby guards thought that it just took a sadist to live a sadist…

A few days later

"Twohundrednintyseven…twohundrednintyeight…twohundred…" Tatsuni was sweating as she did her push-ups with Akame sitting on her back. Next to her, Lubbock was also doing push-ups…though he had done far less than Tatsuni. On his back was Leone.

"Come on Lubbock. You have done less than half the number of push-ups Tatsuni has done…I thought you were a man." Leone said.

"That is to be expected, as you weigh far more than I do." Akame said. Both Tatsuni and Lubbock flinched at that, before Tatsuni was sent into the ground via Leone-Punched-Akame-in-the-head-forcing-both-her-and-Tatsuni-into-the-ground express.

"Anyway, I have never seen you this sweat before, Tatsuni." Leone said.

"Well, after donning Incursio for the first time on the boat I realized just how much strength is needed to properly wield it…I still have a long way to go." Tatsuni said. "Also, I'll try not to use it too much…the damn thing crushes my tits so much it actually hurts."

"Too late to get another Teigu now though." Leone smirked.

"Had I known that the suit was designed for males, I wouldn't have had the same first impression…that is for sure." Tatsuni commented.

"Anyway, have you heard? General Esdeath is back in town." Lubbock said.

"Esdeath?" Tatsuni asked, before remembering who that was. "Oh…that one…what is she like anyway?"

"Why don't you go and find out?" Mine asked, holding up a competition flyer.

"What's this?" Tatsuni asked, taking the flyer.

"It's a tournament hosted by none other than Esdeath." Mine said. "Apparently the Winner will be granted any wish whatsoever as long as it is in Esdeath's power to grant it."

"Think we can trust her to keep this promise?" Tatsuni asked.

"She is the perfect Father to her men type person." Lubbock said. "Back when I was still a lieutenant in Najenda's Army, she had a reputation for being a blood knight, however she did her best to keep the promises she made personally." Lubbock sighed. "She also has a bad habit of just taking whatever she wants."

"And you guys think that I should join this tournament?" Tatsuni asked. "Have you talked to Akame about this?" she added, referring to the fact that Najenda had left Akame in charge whilst she went to the Revolutionary Army HQ.

"Yes, and she said that as long as nothing bad happens she'd authorise it." Mine said. "Though I hope that Esdeath freezes those tanks off…" she muttered.

"What was that, flatty!" Tatsuni countered.

Lubbock, having predicted something like this to happen brought out the packet of Pop-corn he had brought along and enjoyed the Catfight Episode…Season 3 Episode 7 if he's correct **(Assuming that each season has 24 episodes that is…)** …and each episode is more comedic than the last. Heck, he even learnt new swearwords just by listening to these two bickering…

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry for the Long wait. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **So next chapter will have a little flashback about the Jaegers as well as that tournament that ended up causing both a lot of comedy and grief for Tatsumi in the Akame ga Kill universe.**

 **Also, Tatsuni will only be using Incursio's sword form as a backup weapon, will explain later why, when in public, preferring to use her BIS instead.**

 **Anyway, please R &R and I'll see you next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone.**

 **So last time I ended of with the Tournament invitation, and I basically gave the rundown of this chapter…**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **The Aliases so far:**

 **Crimson Butcher – Anko4Life**

 **Crimson Death – Chaos. Creator of the Universe**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Chaos. Creator of the Universe:** Thanks for the second Idea for a Monikor.

 **Anko4Life:** Don't beat me to the god stuff here…the chapter comes just now.

 **FrozenArpeggio:** It kindoff is a giveaway, isn't it? And the Tournament is indeed appearing in this chapter. Enjoy.

 **And on with the Story…**

 **Chapter 5: Bitch list, Bitch slap, Bitch I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE**

Esdeath looked at the line-up of contestants standing before her. About 3 dozen people have passed the preliminary test she had set, where the contestants had to face and defeat a member of her army in combat. And there were over 200 applicants…

Had the screening process not happened, then this would be a long ass tournament, whose purpose was to…well, to put it bluntly, it was to help Esdeath find a fuck-buddy (In the loosest of terms)…or a lover as she called it.

She smirked when she remembered her list of criteria to Honest and the Puppet Emperor.

Yes, she knew that Honest pulled all the strings from behind the scenes, but she didn't give a shit…he always found enemies for her to fight, which kept her happy, and when she made a request, he knew that if he were to refuse, she'd freeze him…and the Palace.

Anyway, the List was as follows:

1\. The person must, above all else, possess a deep well of untapped ability/talent/potential. She wished to mold him into someone with the abilities of a General.

2\. Must be Fearless; This Person must be able to hunt the most dangerous Species in the World with her.

3\. Must be from Outside the Capital. She wanted someone who was raised on the Frontier, like she was. (She made the Comment here that everyone who grew up in the Capital was such a softy that they weren't even allowed into her army…which is actually true…)

4\. The Person was to be placed under her direct command and no one elses…and also be younger than her.

5\. This one is optional but preferable: someone who has a pure and innocent smile.

The first criteria basically already cleared Honest's entire list of people he knew…then again, he only knew people who were just as corrupt as him…with the only exceptions being Budo, who was fanatically loyal to the throne, Esdeath, whom he was actually fearful off as she remained loyal as long as she wanted to, and the Emperor, who believed he was properly leading his people.

There were also a handful of High-Ranking Officers, mostly those serving under Budo, as well as EVERY Officer serving under Esdeath, who publicly swore allegiance to their respective General, even stating that unless the emperor or their general ordered it, they would not take orders from the PM.

The first Army to do this however was Najenda's 6th Legion, back when she was still an imperial general. **(1)**

Even Esdeath had to admit the results of strong loyalty had, and shortly afterwards started working on gaining the loyalty of her own soldiers.

Now, Esdeath was studying each contestant, whose ages ranged from the early teens to the late 50's, possibly even 60's.

Also amongst the contestants were several females, one of whom had two swords, one strapped to her back with the handle sticking out over her shoulder and the other hanging from a horizontal sheath hidden under her cloak, just above the hip.

She heard Wave whistle at the sight of her, and even Esdeath had to admit that she was quite the looker, especially with the exotic white streak in her brown hair.

She also had a pretty large rack, almost the same size as her own.

However, she didn't appear to have that much potential or ability.

Wave however knew not to judge a book by its cover…something he learned just a few days ago…

 _Flashback_

 _Wave walked through the passageway, trying to find the room where his new Unit was meeting._

 _Eventually, after getting lost a few times in the palace, he found the right door. Opening it, he saw a man in a white mask sitting at the table._

 _"Sorry…wrong door." Wave said and closed it before he could get an answer._

 _30 seconds later_

 _Wave was sitting at the table in embarrassment._

 _After closing the door, he encountered a Maid who told him that this room was the only room in the Palace that was being used for a meeting today…meaning he had indeed been at the correct place._

 _Now the man with a white mask was brewing some tea._

 _Slowly though other people started arriving, amongst them a young girl with whom Wave started flirting a bit, until she rejected him and said, "Go take a bath."_

 _All the while she was busy eating snacks._

 _The others were a tall blonde man who looked and acted like a teacher, a tall man with weird gloves whose mere presence creeped Wave out to no end, and another young girl who had a stuffed animal on a leash…only it wasn't stuffed as it began chomping away at the fish Wave brought with him._

 _And his first impression of their leader…well, he thought she was a bitch…kicking him in the balls for no reason whatsoever…other than it being a test._

 _Afterwards he understood and accepted the stunt faster than the others…well, with the possible exception of Run._

 _Flashback end_

However, now, looking at the contestants, Wave felt that there was no way that the girl would make it past the qualifying round.

Boy, he was in for a surprise.

During the Qualifying match, which was basically a Battle Royale to reduce the numbers…everyone was shocked to see this brunette literally bitch-slap a veteran mercenary out of the ring, before sucker punching a former Army Captain into the wall below the spectators on the other side. The last person, a teenager aspiring to become a mighty warrior, wisely decided that the tournament may just be a bit out of his league (more like he was nowhere near this chick's league).

It was during this part that Esdeath noticed her to be more than meet the eye…she was very talented indeed.

 _'The person must have large amounts of Talent etc.'_ – Check!

Here was one person whom the Prime Minister doesn't know…

That being said, some of the other qualifying matches also caught her attention, insofar that there were people with some talent/potential.

Soon the official tournament began, opening up with a battle between a dancer and a short ugly man who was commenting on her perfume.

This particular match didn't last long as he got a little close for comfort and began sniffing at her, commenting about her perfume was a rival to some redhead called Erza. **(2)**

Workers had to literally replace the entire arena because she buried him deeply inside it, before rushing of to get to the Mental Trauma Unit for help.

She later found out that next round she'd be facing someone from the New-Kama society…

That guy ended up in trauma care because she tore it off…

Later on she would face Tatsuni in the Semi-Finals…but that is for later.

Speaking of the devil, in the first round Tatsuni faced against a big fatso whose huge mass of fat absorbed all of Tatsuni's punches and kicks.

However, once he commented that once he wins, he'll turn her into his bitch…

Well, in short, she drew her sword and the idiot was chased all around the arena…but still ended up as a bloody mess…after burning through 3 cm of fat that is.

"Now that one has a good sense of Justice…wait, isn't that Tatsuni-chan?" Seryu asked.

"You know her?" Esdeath asked.

"Yeah. I helped her out some time ago when she got lost in the merchant sector in the southern quadrant." Seryu answered. "She grew up outside of the Capital and had just recently arrived."

 _'Must be from Outside the Capital. She wanted someone who was raised on the Frontier, like she was'…check._

Moving on…

During the second match, she was facing off against a…housewife… She didn't wield a gun or a sword, but she carried an assortment of frying pan's, rolling pins and various cooking utensils, which included, but was not limited to, a full set of chef knives.

However, she lacked in physical defence…Tatsuni got in close and headbutted her…

Tatsuni didn't believe her ears when the proctor, Run, declared her the winner…was that it?

"How did she make it this far?" Tatsuni asked Run.

"During the qualifiers she was up against a male who had a history of cheating on his wife…for some reason that pissed her off so much she literally killed the poor man. During the first match, she wielded those pans of hers like clubs and beat her opponent senseless." Run explained.

Tatsuni had a blank expression on her face.

"I don't know about your thoughts, but she should never have been in the competition in the first place." She commented.

"Everyone is allowed to dream, right?" Run said, but inside he was in agreement with the brunette.

"I guess." Tatsuni shrugged, before heading back to the competitors room.

"That girl…is going to be troublesome…" Run said, then shivered as though in several hundreds of thousands of worlds/dimensions a certain clan of lazy geniuses cursed him for taking their line.

For some reason the wait for her semi final match took longer than Tatsuni thought, and looking out of the window, she saw why.

The current contestants were between two burly men who were fighting…by trying to out-flex each other's muscles.

Unfortunately for Tatsuni, whatever she wanted to do…

"HEY! START FIGHTING ALREADY BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND NEUTER YOU BOTH!"

…someone beat her to it.

The reaction from the two muscle builders was something along the lines of "Oh shut up. You do not know the beauty of muscles."

That was it. Tatsuni kicked open the door on her end and marched out, stopping mere inches infront of the two muscle brains.

The next thing the two of them knew, she grabbed their beards and pulled them down to her level.

"Now listen here, you two muscle-brains." She said, growing a blackish aura, and looking utterly pissed off. "Some of us don't have the time to deal with your bullshit. You can meet up later in some tavern where you can continue your stupid contest. Understood?"

Both men, sweating hard, immediately replied, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now start fighting already." Tatsuni said, letting go of their beards and walking off. "Or else I'll have my colleague over there go through with her threat."

She didn't even make it one more step before the sound of punching men began behind her.

 _'Must be fearless…etc.' – check._

Tatsuni suddenly shivered for some unknown reason.

When she returned tot eh waiting room, she was greeted with several handshakes and thank-you's from the remaining contestants, who had either become bored out of their skulls or were becoming sick from having to watch those two going on about muscles…

Speaking of the two muscle heads…

"We *punchtothehead* need to keep fighting*gotpunchedinthehead* or else that *punchtothestomach* scary girl will *dodge* have our heads…" the one said.

"I know, brother. *blockfacepunch* We had better *punchtotheface* keep on fighting *gotpunchedintheface* to live on." The other one replied.

Eventually the two of them double KO'd each other, making the crowd sigh in relief.

The rest of the quarter finals went by without a hitch, as in Tatsuni didn't have to kick any doors down again.

There was however one fight where both contestants just so happen to be husband and wife who had a lovey dovey streak the size of a whale and were showering each other in kisses and praises that made even Lubbock in the stands want to puke.

That fight was settled when Esdeath snapped and encased the two in Ice, leaving one of their hands free for a Rock-Paper-Scissors contest to determine the winner.

The male won and Esdeath released them both…only to re-freeze them when they continued their lovey dovey routine.

Eventually the Semi Finals began, with the first round being between Tatsuni and that dancer girl…who started to expertly dance around Tatsuni's attacks. Granted, Tatsuni was holding back in order not to reveal just how powerful she was, but anyway…she decided to take a leaf from Lubb's book…

"You know, you should put more effort into your swings." The dancer-fighter said, as she delivered a punch into Tatsuni's face. "Otherwise you won't get things your way."

"Well, good for you, I swing your way." Tatsuni said huskily, making the dancer stumble at the unexpected comeback. Tatsuni capitulated on that and held her sword to the dancer's throat. Just after she was declared the winner, she leaned close to the dancer's ear. "If this weren't a competition, I may have asked you out, you know…"

With that she left a steaming girl behind in the arena. Tatsuni chuckled. Clearly she wasn't used to being praised.

In the stands above, people were wondering just what Tatsuni had told her to leave the dancer looking like a blushing maiden.

Returning to the waiting room, Tatsuni began contemplating exactly who her next opponent could be.

The two contestants were some huge Minotaur who looked like a martial artist, and some other dude whose name took that Run guy several tries to pronounce each time he is called up.

Looking out of the window, she saw the two fight, and quickly realized just how the other guy made it this far into the tournament…the dude was tanking the punches like nobody's business. The punches and kicks he did manage to throw did nothing to the large Bull-man.

The match ended when the Minotaur picked his opponent up and threw him out of the ring.

 _'Maybe I'll have an actual fight this time.'_ She thought as she left the waiting room for the entrance to the arena.

She was horribly disappointed.

"What Bullshit is this?" Tatsuni asked as she stood before the Minotaur. "I feel more intimidated by spiders than you."

"SHUT UP, SHRIMP!" the Bull-man/Minotaur **(3)** roared. "I may be excommunicated, but I still am a ninth level master at Koukenji."

"In other words you are a complete noob." Tatsuni quipped…and began dodging the enraged attacks from her opponent.

While the fight was bulldozing its way across the arena floor, Esdeath was smiling…and even the sadistic Stylish felt sorry for the one they all knew was her target: Tatsuni. Heck, she was already licking her chops at the thought of…whatever the hell she was planning to do.

Wave and Run even had thoughts of helping her escape at some point…and blaming stylish while they were at it.

In the stands, Lubb was making comments, not on the fight, but something more along his hobby…

"I must say…that Esdeath still has some major league melons there."

"They can't be bigger than mine, can they?" Leone asked, cupping her own.

"Last time I met her, they were definitely smaller than your current ones, but that was some years ago. And yes, Mine is definitely smaller." Lubb answered.

"She is smaller than everyone." Leone commented nonchalantly.

"And since she isn't here, she won't try to kill us with Pumpkin." Lubb said before high-fiving Leone.

The moment they returned their attention to the arena, they saw that they had just missed Tatsuni beating and kicking the crap out of her opponent. All they saw was her standing before a downed Minotaur slapping the dirt of her hands.

"Winner: Tatsuni the Blacksmith." Wave announced.

"Is that it?" Tatsuni asked.

"He was a pretty powerful person." Wave said.

"Oh please, I have faced even stronger and scarier people before." Tatsuni said.

"Such as?"

"My Mother." Tatsuni answered with a shudder.

In the stands and in the area where the defeated contestants were, the majority of people shivered, fully agreeing with her there.

"Really?" Wave asked. "Was your childhood really that bad?"

Tatsuni and dozens if not hundred of people looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Dude…either you are lucky and didn't have a mother who would go about punishing you with either a frying pan or rolling pin…or you are an orphan." Tatsuni said.

"Again…how bad could that be?" Wave asked.

"ANYONE GOT A FRYING PAN I COULD BORROW?" Tatsuni yelled out. Almost immediately one was thrown to her.

Be it part of Male Phsychology or just his danger sense springing into action, Wave instantly knew that he should have kept his mouth shut earlier…he had seen Tatsuni wield a sword during the competition, and wasn't even slightly intimidated. The moment she touched the pan his senses began screaming for him to get the hell out of there…

He should have listened to them…

Later Esdeath came down from her Podium to present to Tatsuni…a collar and leash which she attached to the poor girl and dragged her away.

Lubbock and Leone both went from 'Yay, now we win that awesome prize' to 'What the fuck just happened?' in a matter of microseconds.

 **(1): It isn't known exactly which Army Najenda was in charge off back in her imperial days, so I just drew lots…**

 **(2): Sorry, couldn't help but put Ichiya from Fairy Tail here…**

 **(3): Please someone tell me if Tatsumi's opponent is called a Minotaur or a Bull-man…cause I have no frikken Idea. I mean, it is a man with the head of a bull, but has no bovine tail or hooves…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So yeah…that is the tournament and Esdeaths Idea of picking up people.**

 **Are there really only two ideas for Monikers? The ones at the very top of this chapter are the only ones available…I can't really go 'eeny-meenie-miny-mo' on only, can I?**

 **Please R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings all.**

 **!PLEASE READ!**

 **This will be the last time I will remind you for Ideas on Monikers. Just FYI, they don't have to have anything related to the colour red in it…**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **!Done!**

 **So last time we ended off on the tournament. I hope you guys enjoyed Tatsuni's fights…and the reactions to some of the others.**

 **Anyway, I intend on keeping Tatsuni's captivity short, but as I am writing this beginning AN, I am having thoughts about making this chapter…well, I think it may come closest to the M rating out of any chapters. However, I won't write a citrus, nor will a implied one appear.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Aliases thus far:**

 **Crimson Butcher – Anko4Life**

 **Crimson Death – Chaos. Creator of the Universe**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** With what Tatsuni told the dancer…well, I think that I covered that part in an earlier chapter during a conversation between her and Bulat on the ship.  
…and you want to be in Tatsuni's place right now? Either you are a hardcore Esdeath Fan or you are a hardcore M.

 **PersonaInsane:** Thanks. Hope the rest will uphold your expectations.

 **Ge4r:** Well, Wave is one of my fav characters in Canon, mainly because he stays true to his ideals and ways, even if it becomes difficult for him. The part about him not knowing what happened when an angry woman holds a frying pan…I mean, come on…he came to the Capital carrying a bag full of smelly fish for crying out loud…

 **FrozenArpeggio:** I know coming up with Monikers is hard…that is why I am asking you guys for help. Yeah, I agree that there could have been more material in the Canon Story…this entire tournament was pretty much AU from my side.

 **On with the story…**

 **Chapter 6: Esdeath tries the courting route**

Tatsuni was not having a great time.

Sure, after she was formally introduced to everyone in the Jaeger group, she and Wave formed a friendship, despite her going to town on his head with a frying pan back in the arena and all…but the others…well, they were a different story.

Run was formal, polite and smart, all traits that initially drew her to liking him. however, it was the deep seated longing for revenge that she momentarily saw in his eyes that drove her away. She wondered what had happened to him in the past for him to hold THAT amount of anger towards someone or something. She later found out that he used to be a teacher.

Bols…Tatsuni didn't know what to make of him. Sure he was kind and humble, but she had heard of his exploits from Esdeath and labled him a qualified Pyromaniac. The fact that he brought his wife and daughter along, the latter of whom Tatsuni immediately began playing with, delaying the introductions by about an hour, both of whom later turned out to by kitchen pyros, didn't help his case. However, he was a wizard in the kitchen, as Tatsuni found out. Not one single molecule of his cooking was burnt…this from a person whose job is to burn the hell out of anything in his way…

Stylish, honestly and truly, creeped her out. The first thing he asked Esdeath was whether or not he could run a few 'tests' on Tatsuni. His reasoning was that he wanted to see whether or not it is possible to change a female physiology to enable female-female reproduction, in a quote: "Stylish fashion." Tatsuni straight up gave him the middle finger and told him to fuck off. When he didn't relent, she half drew her BIS and threatened to cut off that which makes him a man…  
Apparently even he was unable to replace those…

Seryu outright asked her if she got lost again at any point, making her blush in embarrassment. Coro meanwhile looked as though he wanted to take a bite out of Tatsuni.

Kurome…gave Tatsuni a sense of Déjà vu, especially with how quickly she ate her snacks and just HOW MUCH she was eating. It was like meeting a second Akame. The fact that the two of them looked fairly similar made her think.

"You can't have any!" Kurome said, hugging her snack-pack protectively.

…she was also just as stingy as Akame was when it comes to meat, only with snacks.

When Tatsuni asked her if she had was related to 'that Akame from the wanted posters', Wave commented that he had been wondering the same thing as well.

Kurome revealed that the two of them were in fact sisters…and Akame was currently No. 1 on her Kill list. Both Tatsuni and Wave became very wary of her, he because he just found out she'd stoop so low as to kill her own family, and she because Akame was one of her friends.

Meeting the Jaegers wasn't a problem…it was what Esdeath had in mind for her sleeping arrangements that caused her a huge amount of grief.

Basically, Esdeath decided that the two of them would be roommates…only there was only one bed.

Now, normally Tatsuni wouldn't have minded as she had slept in the same bed with Sayo and Ieyasu numerous times as a means to keep warm during their outdoor winter training exercises, but neither of them is a sadist who is in such a state that Tatsuni didn't even need a nose to smell just how horny she was.

Add in the fact that Esdeath used her the entire night as a body pillow, wearing nothing but a thin shirt and some underwear…well, Tatsuni didn't have a good night.

The next morning, as Wave was making coffee in the kitchen, he greeted her, only to change his sentence midsentence when he saw the deep dark markings underneath her eyes.

"I need the strongest coffee you can make, please." She responded. She got a cup of coffee that was made up from 70% coffee and 30% water.

When Coro later licked her leg, he recoiled in disgust…her sweat tasted like salty coffee.

If there was one bright side to Tatsuni's 'imprisonment', it was that when Esdeath was out meeting with the Prime Minister and the Emperor, she managed to catch some sleep on the lawn.

When Wave called her out on it, she commented that "A sea monkey like you wouldn't appreciate a good rest under a tree."

Wave's response was "Can't be that different from resting in your own bed, can it?".

Once, when Tatsuni requested going into the city to buy a servicing kit for her swords, Esdeath deployed an entire Battalion to guard her, with Run keeping watch of her from above.

Also, the 'guards' took her to the most expensive store in the city…

Tatsuni took one look at their kits before marching out of the store, stating that she was looking for a weapon servicing kit, not a jewellery cleaning kit, or a kit meant for cleaning ornamental swords.

She finally arrived at a Blacksmith in the Merchant district, who had just what she needed.

That night, Esdeath started humping her ass…

This cycle continued for a while until the Jeagers and Tatsuni were deployed to take out a Fortress being held by a group of criminals who had been bribing the officials to overlook their activities.

Turns out that when it turned out that they had been scamming the officials, the PM sent Esdeath to make an example.

It was during this mission that Tatsuni got her first glimpses of their teigu's in action…or rather most of them.

Run flew above them and rained feathers down on them...Tatsuni went through the math in her head and wondered how feathers cold defy the laws of physics like that.

Seryu opened up the fight by having Coro bite her arm…and turning said arm into a long-barrelled Howitzer, with which she blasted the front gate to smithereens. Tatsuni's eyes nearly bugged out when she saw the huge weapon emerge from Coro's mouth…the shells he threw up were bigger than it was for crying out loud.  
Tatsuni gave up on trying to understand that Teigu when Coro equipped Seryu's other arm with a V2 missile launcher…

Kurome summoned a group of dead people who did the fighting for her…Tatsuni at first thought that her teigu made her a necromancer or something. And what did Kurome mean with "I'll play with you later?"  
Tatsuni missed the part where Kurome said "My little Dolls" because Seryu blasted another group of unlucky criminals, so she thought that Kurome had a thing for dead people…

Bols, to absolutely no-ones surprise, incinerated those who stepped in his way. Tatsuni once again wondered how on earth this guy could prepare food on par with gourmet chefs.

Wave…didn't use his teigu, but was using a combination of his fists, feet and sword to defeat his opponents. Tatsuni was tempted to ask Esdeath what his Teigu was.

Stylish…just brought along an army of modified humans who did the fighting for him, whilst walking around the battlefield, collecting 'samples' for his research.  
Tatsuni simply ignored him…she already had a good idea what his Teigu does.

Shortly before the fight ended, Tatsuni decided to try and get out of there…only for Esdeath to grab her hand and blush like a schoolgirl on her first date with her boyfriend.

Frustrated, Tatsuni began thinking of ways to escape, without Esdeath noticing.

All the scenarios ended up with Esdeath playing an icy game of hide and seek with her.

It didn't take long for the fortress to be cleared of rebels and Tatsuni gave up on escaping that evening.

She later came to regret that decision when Esdeath once more used her as a hugging pillow whilst unconsciously humping her ass…only this time she began nibbling on Tatsuni's neck as well.

Tatsuni's imprisonment in Hell finally reached its end when Esdeath announced that they'd be hunting Danger beasts in the mountains near the Capital, with Tatsuni convincing Esdeath that as she was trying to recruit her into the Jaegers, she'd need to learn to work with the others. Esdeath finally relented…after Tatsuni used her last attempt to convince her…she pouted and widened her eyes as much as possible, whilst tilting her head slightly.

That was a few days ago. Today she was out on patrol with Wave and the two of them were talking about issues that the two have in common…namely other women.

Just then they encountered a large pack of tree like danger beasts.

Tatsuni made a bet with Wave: whoever get's rid of the most danger beasts has to buy a drink for the other.

Wave grinned and agreed.

A few minutes later Wave killed of the last danger beast, his 7th, when he commented that Tatsuni wouldn't have that many yet. He turned around only to see a huge ass pile of dead danger beasts…

"Huh?!" Wave asked, realizing that Tatsuni was nowhere to be seen. "Uh-Oh."

Tatsuni meanwhile was running through the forest at the bottom of the cliff before encountering a high class danger beast. Grumbling, she pulled out Incursio…

A short while later Wave is seen walking along the mountain path, calling out Tatsuni's name, before realising that she had probably made a run for it.

Imagining a very devil like Esdeath grinning at him, holding a variety of torture items and surrounded by a bunch of Iron Maidens, he cried out in fear.

"Guess I have no choice…GRAND CHARIOT!" he shouted, stabbing his sword into the ground similar to how Tatsuni stabs Incursio into the ground when she summons it.

A short while later Tatsuni, still wearing her armour, was busy crossing a river when a blue humanoid blur crashed into he ground near her. After the figure introduced itself as a 'Man of the sea', well, Tatsuni only knew one person who introduced himself like that and figured that this suit of armour was Wave's Teigu. Just brilliant.

The two of them clashed and Tatsuni quickly found out that Wave's Teigu outclassed hers when he delivered a beating on her armour. TO be honest though, she was holding back not only to preserve her Identity, but also because she didn't want to fight a friend.

The fight ended when Wave sent her crashing into the river, only for her to seemingly disappear. Wave, thinking that she swam downstream, ran downstream at high speed, going faster than the river flowed.

Moments later, an invisible entity left a wet trail on the rocks, before the form of a badly beaten Tatsuni emerged as she dispelled her armour.

Just as she was done falling to the ground, a danger beast emerged from the forest in front of her.

"Fuck…This…Shit…" Tatsuni grumbled.

As though on cue, something sliced the danger beast up into pieces.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Akame asked as she appeared in front of her.

"You just had to wait for me to say something, didn't you?" Tatsuni asked as Akame helped her up. "How long have you been following me?"

"Ever since our agents saw you and Esdeath leave the Capital earlier in the week." She answered.

"Well, whatever the case, I…" Tatsuni was interrupted by Lubbock who ran past them, grabbing their wrists in the process and dragging them along into the forest.

"Leave the Lovey Dovery part for after we return, will you!" he said, smirking.

 _'That's it…I am cutting IT off once I recover.'_ Tatsuni thought, Lubbock felt something cold crawl up his spine, making him run faster.

Later

"I really appreciate it, that you guys came to pick me up." Tatsuni said as she, Akame and Lubbock walked on a mountain pass.

"Hey, I just felt lonely as the only craftsman back at the base." Lubbock said.

"Ouch." Tatsuni muttered, though she didn't need to be a mind reader to guess Lubbock real reason. "And you are sure that it isn't because you finally gave up on trying to catch Leone in the nude and decided to have another shot at me?"

"You know that just means that seeing THOSE are just worth the danger, right?" Lubbock shot back, only to pale when he saw Tatsuni make a scissor cutting motion with her free hand.

…and an all too sweet smile on her face.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but this is one of my least favorite parts in the Akame ga Kill series. I modified it where I could, but still…  
I don't like it.**

 **Anyway, as many of you probably know from my 'Shadow Fox' series, we have been suffering from power issues, so I at least have a valid reason for the lateness of my upload.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all readers.**

 **So last time I ended off with Tatsuni getting rescued by Akame and Lubbock from the icy sadistic entity called Esdeath and her mismatched bunch of merry misfits, aka Jaegers.**

 **Anyway, can I just say that you guys should PLEASE leave Reviews and Tips on the chapters…**

 **Monikers:**

 **Crimson Butcher – Anko4Life**

 **Crimson Death – Chaos. Creator of the Universe**

 **Crimson Reaper – Toughguy2**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** Didn't know you were an M dude…  
Thanks for the continued support.  
And Yes, Tatsuni will hook up with someone, Yes, I have already chosen someone for her, No, I will not reveal who it is until later.

 **Toughguy2:** Thanks for the Moniker Idea

 **Dracus6:** Sorry, but I don't know the Gate verse well enough to do that and I whilst I do have an idea on how the Irregular at Magic Highschool and Akame ga Kill verses could connect, I don't feel like I know the ins and outs of the two series well enough to try one of those.

Sorry. #BowHead

 **On with the Story:**

 **Chapter 7: New Home, New Muscle, New Girl who wants to cut Lubb short…**

Tatsuni sighed in relief as she sat back in the bathtub, letting the warmth seep into her sore joints. Next to her sat one of the new members of their group.

A few days ago she had been rescued by Akame and planned-soon-to-be Lubbnocock from the scary clutches of Esdeath and the Jaegers. During the trip back, due to her weakened state, Lubbock grew overly confidant and managed to get his paws on her tits…only to underestimate how much strength she still had in her body…

Even with all the groin protection he had heavily invested in since Tatsuni joined…her kicks still hurt like hell in places where pain shouldn't exist…

And Akame started threatening him by quote: "I'll cut it off…" if he didn't keep his mands off Tatsuni's tits…

Lubbock found a way around this…by pushing his face in-between those large knockers.

After the third attempt, Tatsuni tried to grab and twist…

Sometime later

Evening the next day, everything was back to normal.

Leone was outside at the pond, washing her face, having just finished her afternoon workout…and finished of a six-pack of beer.

Akame was raiding the pantry, emptying the stores of meat…nothing new there.

Lubbock was in his room, tinkering with a hidden dart launcher that could be hidden inside one's sleeve. On another table next to him were various other gadgets he created, mainly traps and alarm devices, but also a handful of experimental cameras that he planned to test out at the…ahem…hot spring…

Mine was cleaning her Teigu…or rather the additional equipment for the huge-ass beam rifle…whilst imagining shooting Tatsuni's and Leone's chest flat.

And Tatsuni was in her room, snoring happily. Next to her were her teigu and her BI Sword, recently cleaned and sharpened.

Suddenly Leone saw a blade approaching her face at high speed…

The next person to get ambushed, was Mine…

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU PERVERT!?" Mine's screech put everyone on high alert, including Tatsuni who grumbled about having a nice dream. Looking out of the door, it didn't take her long to realize the situation.

Meanwhile, Akame continued to eat her meaty meal…whilst dicing the intruders who tried attacking her…not a single drop of their blood landed near her food.

Lubbock was having fun trying out a new trick with his teigu…the puppeteer trick…the only issue was, he had no idea how to control anything…  
The end result was that he was being chased by two burly madded humans who wanted to tear him a new one after they discovered that he was messing with them…that is, after they squashed the 'puppets'.

Mine, having thrown on a dress after the man had walked in on her changing and subsequently disintegrated him, quickly added all the add-ons for her Pumpkin and left her room, filling the air with compressed Photons as she went.

Tatsuni, guessing that these guys were Dr. Stylish's lackeys, stabbed Incursio into the ground…and went to town on the assailants, whilst leaving her Blue Sword behind.

It was a slaughter. The modded humans threw themselves at the assassins, hoping to overwhelm them with numbers, with the odd brutes within their ranks providing some inadequate muscle. However, even though they were terribly outnumbered, the Night Raid Assassins were holding their ground…heck, even Mine was gaining ground with what is technically a sniper rifle set to full auto. And then there was Lubbock, who was running around, laying traps as he went.

They had just finished clearing out most of the assailants when an Assassin type appeared behind Mine…only for Leone to appear, pissed off and ready to vent some anger on the soon-to-be unrecognizable lump of ex modified assassin.

Soon the battle found its way to the outside of the building, where a second wave of modded humans awaited them…along with a rather nasty surprise or two.

One huge male guy decided to pick a fight with an overly familiar pair of giant scissors…It didn't take long for everyone to decide to let Mine handle that guy who was wielding her late best friend's weapon of choice…

Not long after Mine had blasted the modded guy into oblivion, all of them suddenly felt them bodies become stiff…all of them except for Tatsuni, who only realised when she saw Akame fall to the ground next to her.

"Akame!?" she called.

"This is…Poison?!" Akame guessed.

"It must not be affecting you because of your armour. Do NOT take it off!" Mine shouted at her.

Next thing they knew, the remaining modded humans began their assault anew, nearly overwhelming Tatsuni who had to fight on multiple fronts to protect her friends.

The others meanwhile, realizing the situation, began loosing hope ever so slightly.

This continued on for a few minutes and Tatsuni was coming close to her limit with her armour.

"Damn…if only we Boss were here…" Leone growled.

 _Speak of the Devil…_

Suddenly a enormous manta-like flying danger beast flew over them with something casually hopping of the side above them.

Said thing crashed into he ground and began laying waste to the modded humans surrounding the paralyzed assassins...whilst stopping to neaten Mine's hair along the way.

Leone, thanks to her improved eyesight, noticed that it was Najenda piloting the giant flying fish and relayed the happy news back to the others, who sighed in relief.

 _…and she shall appear._

What followed next could only be considered a one-sided massacre, with the recently arrived man turning out to be a humanoid Teigu with an OCD streak the size of their base. The modded humans stood no chance against him, and even Stylish, using his final trump-card of turning himself into a Kaiser-class grotesque monstrosity, didn't last long when Tatsuni arrived, carrying Akame.

One cut was all the latter needed.

Later

Following the battle, it was decided to go and lay low for a while, until a new base could be found and built by the revolutionary army.

So, with a little help from Tatsuni and that humanoid Teigu, everyone was brought onto the flying fish that Najenda brought. Once airborn, said humanoid teigu went about cleaning everyone's hair…again.

As the dawn sun rose over the distant mountain peaks, Tatsuni couldn't help but voice her feelings.

"Ah, this feels good." She said. The still cloaked figure giggled as she moved closer to her.

"You really are a carefree person, aren't you?" she asked, lifting the hood and revealing her face, revealing pink hair several shades darker than Mine's, almost auburn in colour, and reddish eyes. She wore what appeared to be a cross between a school uniform and a maid getup, as well as a set of black and white headphones with pink butterflies adorning the earpieces.

"When I am around my comrades, I can relax a bit more." Tatsuni responded, eyes closed, feeling the wind flow over her face and through her hair. "Especially now that there isn't a psycho bitch after my ass…" she added silently.

The female giggled again, having heard Tatsuni's last words though, she wondered what she meant by them and resolved to ask Najenda…

"Tatsuni, now that we have time, what's this about you and Esdeath?" Najenda asked.

…never mind, problem solved.

"That Bitch tried to lay me." Tatsuni grumbled. "Not only was that bloody tournament of hers a ruse, she later on tried to recruit me. It is scarier than Hell, I tell you."

"Aha…I'd like a more detailed report later, if you don't mind." Najenda said. "For now, we have a relaxing flight ahead of us."

"Can't deny that, Boss." Tatsuni said.

Behind them, Lubbock and Mine were shivering and looked just about ready to puke.

"WHAT IS SO GREAT AND RELAXING ABOUT THIS?!" they shouted/demanded.

"You know, you two…" Tatsuni said, getting up and putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "You should just eat some cement and harden the fuck up."

Leone nearly fell of the flying manta due to laughing so hard.

Later…again

"Now that we are out of danger from the empire, let me introduce to you guys our newest recruits." Najenda said, indicating the female and the humanoid Teigu. "The big guy is my new Teigu, Susanno. His skills will definitely come in handy later on. The female is Chelsea, a veteran Assassin with numerous successful operations under her belt."

Susanno gave a short greeting, whilst Chelsea went about teasing Mine for her bust size…or rather, her lack of one.

"I am liking her already." Tatsuni said.

"Sure you would." Akame said stoically, only to be won over by a snack from Chelsea. "Welcome Aboard."

Meanwhile, Tatsuni and Chelsea, for the lack of a better word, bonded by going on Mine's nerves, resulting in the two of them holding a competition on who can dodge Mine's laser beams the longest. Hint, Tatsuni won due to experience.

Lubb on the other hand was getting extremely jealous of Susanno, who had a body that would make Bulat proud…and the guy was getting a lot of attention from Najenda.

Najenda, noticing this, continued smoking her cigarette.

Until said cigarette got shot by one of Mine's lasers.

Next day

Tatsuni and Leone were out getting grub with which to fill Akane's stomach…somewhat. They had captures/beaten up/hunted roughly 70 large danger beasts, and they knew that by tomorrow they'd need to get some more…probably…most likely.

As a added benefit, they got to train as well. As in, Leone got to beat the shit out of something and Tatsuni got to adapt to Incursio more, despite the armour crushing her boobs.

Meanwhile…

Whilst Leone and Tatsuni were out hunting, Akame and Susanno were out fishing.

Unsurprisingly, their quota for the day was around 30 fish, each roughly the same size as the humanoid teigu.

"Seems like we're having fish for supper." Akame said, already drooling.

That evening

Following supper, Chelsea decided to go and take a dip in the hot spring that Susanno dug up. She didn't bother wondering why or even how the guy even dug the spring, because she was enjoying life right now.

She opened her eyes feeling a presence approach silently.

Not wanting to take a chance, she reached over to her Teigu where she kept a brace of knives for situations like this.

"How's the water?" Chelsea relaxed slightly upon hearing Tatsuni's question.

"Nice and warm." The ginger answered. "I guess you are here for the same reason I am?"

"Not really." Tatsuni said as she climbed into the spring next to Chelsea. "Though it is part of the reason."

"What is the rest?" Chelsea asked, curious.

Tatsuni smirked as she looked Chelsea up and down. "I get to have a nice view whilst bathing." She said as she leaned back.

Chelsea giggled, understanding well what she meant. "You are also pleasing to look at." She returned Tatsuni's action.

Smirking, Tatsuni leaned back, inadvertently lifting her bigger breasts to the night sky.

"Do you want to do the honours or should I?" she suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Oh that." Chelsea said, reaching over and pulling out a pair of scissors. "Sure, I'll do it."

Nearby Lubbock was busy crawling towards a place where he could safely peek on whomever is in the Hot Spring.

"Hehehe, I will brave any and all danger to get a glimpse of those heavenly tits." He muttered with glee…until he saw two pairs of feet appear infront of him.

"Bad time to get caught tonight, Mr." looking up, he paled seeing both Tatsuni and Chelsea wearing bathing towels wrapped around their bodies.

What really scared him was the smile on Tatsuni's face…and the pair of serrated scissors in Chelsea's hand.

"You really need to work on your stealth, Lubb-soon-nocock." Tatsuni said as Chelsea snipped the scissors.

"If you try this again, remember that I have the means to CUT. IT. OFF!" Chelsea said with a smile that rivalled Tatsuni's in being pure evil…because she looked happy about it.

Lubb tore up the ground as he ran for safety.

Tatsuni and Chelsea giggled, before the former placed an arm over the latter's shoulders as they returned to the hot spring. "You and I will get along nicely."

"Something tells me so as well." Chelsea agreed, playfully groping Tatsuni, who squeaked in surprise, then returned the favour.

By the time the two of them realized it, they had started a water fight with Tatsuni coming out the victor mainly due to her greater strength.

It was then when Najenda and the other Night Raid females arrived, wondering why the hell the surrounding ground was so soggy. This after Leone slipped and fell into the mud.

Elsewhere

Run and Esdeath were walking through the City, with Run reporting on the findings in Dr. Stylish's residence and lab, stating that whatever he had been working on in there had been released.

Esdeath was only half paying attention, the other half thinking about Tatsuni.

Run sweat-dropped when he realized this.

Elsewhere

A tanned man was chuckling as a bunch of vaguely humanoid monsters were devouring a bunch of unfortunate miners in the room next to him.

"Things are about to become interesting." He said, holding a small device in his hand.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I ran out of steam at this point.**

 **So, unlike Canon, Chelsea doesn't threaten Tatsuni but instead joins the club of people wanting to chop off Lubbock's dick, and some bonding between Chelsea and Tatsuni.**

 **So, quick list from the top of my head on how those two bonded:**

 **\- They both like to tease Mine**

 **\- They both have bigger breasts than Mine**

 **\- They both threatened Lubb because he tried to peek on them**

 **What else…Meh, there will be more as the story continues.**

 **And yes. This will be a Fem!TatsuniXChelsea FF.**

 **The first and only one to my knowledge.**

 **Please R &R.**


End file.
